Soul Society's True Goddess: Beginnings
by SailorStar9
Summary: I admit I was a bit hasty when I took this down for revision, so this is the renewed version of the old fic.
1. The Birth of the True Goddess, Tula

SailorStar9: Another 'When Queen Selenity's 'Teleport' Spell fails' plot, where Ami was teleported to the Bleach universe. So, read and review. Pairings uncertain, for now.

Summary: What if the Spirit King isn't the real ruler of Soul Society? What if he's merely the acting head until the _tru__e_ Goddess returns? This is the story of Kurosaki Hasu, the adopted daughter of Kurosaki Isshin, the true Goddess of Soul Society.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: The Birth of the True Goddess, Tula

* * *

15 years prior...

"Persephone-sama." the Spirit King knelt before the Queen of the Underworld.

"Reiō." Persephone whispered. "My daughter." she added, an energy bubble encasing an infant girl floated before the Spirit King.

"The Prophesied One; the True Goddess." Reiō breathed, looking at the baby.

"Please, I beg you; take her to the Human World." Persephone pleaded. "Before Hades finds out... hurry." with that, she vanished before Hades found out that she was gone.

* * *

Later...

"Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni." the Spirit King summoned his Captain-Commander.

"Mi'lord." Yamamoto bowed.

"This child." Reiō handed the infant girl over to Yamamoto.

"Such immense Spiritual Power..." Yamamoto was stunned. "Could she be... Tula-sama?"

"Yes, this is the child sent by God, Tula-sama's reincarnation" Reiō confirmed. "Take her to the Human World. Those with will and strength shall gather before her. Those true to the Soul Society will acknowledge her with the time comes."

"Understood." Yamamoto nodded and took the basket, along with the infant.

* * *

In the Human World...

The Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 left the basket in front of the Kurosaki doorstep.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Day I Became A Shinigami

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know who to pair Hasu up with.

Chapter 1: The Day I Became A Shinigami; Hasu's Pendent Reveals Its True Form

* * *

_We have no form, therefore we fear it, and because we are formless, we revere it. Thus we are slain._ The above quote appeared across the screen, as several Hollows manifested, the episode beginning with a look at a world of darkness, and several figures in the dark.

"I see, I feel a strong pulse." Atop a telephone pole, a young woman dressed in a black kimono mused and jumped down.

* * *

That evening...

"You suddenly kick Yama-chan down and you tell _us_ 'outta the way'?" Toshi-Bro echoed. "Say something!" he demanded when Kurosaki Ichigo remained silent. "You little..." he was silenced by Ichigo's kick to the face.

"Whoa, Toshirin's getting..." Mit-Bro gaped as Ichigo continued to pummel Toshi-Bro.

"Quit yakking!" Ichigo snapped. "All of you bastards, _look at that_!" he pointed over to the fallen bottle his twin was kneeling beside. "Question 1: What the hell is that? Yes, you in the middle."

"Um... a tribute for the kid who died here recently." Mit-Bro stammered.

"_Absolutely right_!" Ichigo sent him flying with a kick. "Okay then, why would the bottle have fallen over?

"Well, we were skateboarding and knocked it over." one of the skateboarders admitted.

"You bastards!" Ichigo knocked the two over. "I dare you to do that again. I'll make it so people will lay flowers for you too."

"We're so sorry!" the group of thugs fled.

"If I scared them that badly, they probably won't come back here." Ichigo remarked.

"Nii-chan, was that _really_ necessary?" Hasu asked, righting the bottle and replacing the flowers back. "We'll bring some new flowers for you tomorrow." she told the spirit of the dead girl who had appeared above the bottle.

"Thanks for chasing them away." the girl replied. "Now, I can rest peacefully, Onii-chan, Onee-chan."

"You're welcome." Hasu smiled.

"Hurry up and go to Heaven." the twins bade the girl farewell, the ghost vanishing as they walked back home.

* * *

Once home...

"We're home." Ichigo announced.

"_You're late_!" Kurosaki Isshin landed a kick on his son's head. "You punk of a son! You know our dinner time is seven o'clock every night."

"Damn you, is this how you greet your son who went out of his way to help a ghost on the way home?" Ichigo snapped.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Isshin barked. "Only punishment awaits those who disrupts our family time, no matter what the reason is. Or what, are you bragging that you're the only one who can talk and touch ghosts?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo retorted, father-and-son battling it out, _again_. "I didn't ask for this power."

"Stop it, two of you." Yuzu chided. "The food is getting cold."

"Let them be, Yuzu." Karin advised. "Hasu-nee will take care of this. More please." she held out her rice bowl.

True enough...

"First of all, making a healthy male high school student come home at seven every night is unimagi..." Ichigo retorted, hammering a punch across his father's face.

"Enough!" Hasu glared, senbon needles between her fingers, scaring both males witless.

"Ichi, Hasu-nee, you've already got a new friend." Karin informed.

"What?" Ichigo gaped, a glass-wearing ghost floated between the twins. "When did you...? I exorcise and exorcise and they keep coming back, dammit."

"Thanks for the food." Karin put down her bowl. "Ichi has it tough being hi-spec."

"But you know, I'm kind of jealous." Yuzu admitted. "I can sense presences, but almost never see them."

"I don't believe in ghosts and stuff, so..." Karin stated.

"What?" Yuzu echoed. "But you can see them too, can't you? Dad's the only one who can't see them."

"Regardless if you see them or not, if you don't believe, then it's likely that they never existed." Karin death-panned.

"That's cold, Karin." Hasu joked, giving her younger sister a kiss on the forehead. "Ready my rice, will you, Yuzu?" she requested, kissing Yuzu on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"They've been having a tough time lately." Yuzu remarked, after the elder twins retreated to their rooms.

"Now that you mention it, Ichi said they're seeing them a lot more lately." Karin noted.

"What?" Isshin gaped. "He tells you two that kind of thing? He didn't tell me..."

"Of course not." Karin stated. "Who'd talk to a father who's past forty and still communicates like a child?"

"Oh Mother..." Isshin walked over to the poster of his late wife. "Lately, maybe because of puberty, our daughters are being _so_ mean! What should I do?"

"First,do something about this ridiculous house." Karin death-panned.

* * *

The next day...

"Morning, bro." Yuzu greeted.

"Morning." Ichigo entered the kitchen. "Where's pop?"

"He said a meeting." Hasu supplied.

"He won't be home tonight." Karin added.

"Oh." Ichigo removed the toast from the toaster.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu inquired, seeing the elder twins focused on the news report.

"That's nearby." Ichigo remarked, a piece of toast in mouth.

* * *

On the road...

"Hey!" Ichigo called, rounding the corner, the twins passing the sealed off explosion site.

"Nii-chan..." Hasu started, both twins alerted by a rumbling sound and took off into the direction of the resulting explosion.

"What's that..." Ichigo gaped, a Hollow emerging from the smoke.

"Onii-chan!" the girl ghost called.

"Run!" Hasu barked, the trio fleeing the scene.

"What is that?" the girl spirit inquired, the mantis-like Hollow chasing them.

"Hell if I know!" Ichigo snapped. "Hey!" he stopped in his tracks, the girl having fallen over her feet.

"Hurry!" Hasu urged.

A Hell butterfly fluttered by, announcing the arrival of a Shinigami. Kuchiki Rukia entered the battle, slashing across the Hollow with her katana, before finishing off the Hollow with a downward slash.

"Hey..." Ichigo voiced as Rukia walked off. "Hey you!"

* * *

That night...

_I don't get it_. Ichigo mused on his bed. _Who was she?_ His eyes widened when a Hell Butterfly fluttered in, Rukia hopping into the twins' room. "Who are you?" he gaped.

"It's near." Rukia hopped off the table.

"Don't gimme, 'It's near.' dumbass!" Ichigo leveled a kick on her back. "You scare me shitless then _ignore_ me? I asked you who the hell you are."

"You can see me?" Rukia gaped. "Rather, you kicked me..."

"Of course we can see y..." Ichigo started.

"You are the boy in town earlier." Rukia recognized. "This is strange. Ordinarily, no one should be able to see me. Very well, I shall tell you. I am a … Shinigami."

"I see." Ichigo noted. "So basically you're a Shinigami? And you came all the way from some place call Soul Society to vanquish evil spirits. Which means that monster earlier was one of those evil spirits. And it attacked that little girl. Okay, I'll belie... _no way I'll believe that, dumbass_!" he exploded.

"You fool." Rukia chided. "You can see ghosts, but you refuse to believe in the existence of a Shinigami?"

"Of course." Ichigo replied. "Sorry, but I've never _once_ seen a Shinigami before. I don't believe in things I can't see."

"You are seeing me right now." Rukia reminded.

"I'll accept that you ain't human." Ichigo stated. "But go play Shinigami somewhere else. Got that, you stupid brat."

"You just had to say it." Rukia twitched. "Way of Binding, number 1." she chanted. "Sai! You can't move." she informed. "This is what is called _Way of the Demon_. A noble magic that can only be used by a Shinigami. Despite how I look, I've lived nearly ten times as long as you. And you call me a 'stupid brat'? Normally, I would eliminate you. But it just happens that I'm forbidden to harm people I'm not ordered to. Be grateful, stupid brat. And while I'm here..."

"That guy from yesterday..." Ichigo gaped when Rukia performed a 'Soul Burial' on the glass-wearing ghost. "What happened to that guy?" he asked, the spirit turning into a Hell Butterfly and fluttered off.

"I sent him to Soul Society." Rukia re-sheathed her sword. "In your language, you'd call it 'going to Heaven'. That's one of a Shinigami's jobs." she went on the explain Soul Society, Pluses, and Hollows with her pictures.

"Hey, you hear that?" Ichigo started.

"In any case, it's certain that the second one is roaming this area." Rukia confirmed. "Well, I don't know why, but recently, I haven't been able to sense its presence, as if some huge power is hindering my senses."

"Can't you hear it's loud-ass voice?" Ichigo barked. "Ain't that the monster?"

"Loud voice?" Rukia echoed. "When did it...? I hear it." she gasped. "No doubt. That's the voice of a Hollow."

"Yuzu!" Ichigo gasped, recognizing his sister's scream.

_What Spirit Force!_ Rukia winced at the immense spirit pressure once she ran out of the room. _I couldn't sense _this_!_

"Bro..." Yuzu staggered towards Ichigo's room.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo looked at his sister who had collapsed at the front of his door. "Hasu-nee-chan and Karin..."

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed, sitting up as Rukia took off upon hearing Karin's scream.

"Hasu-nee..." Karin gasped on the ground in front of the Kurosaki gates, the Hollow grasping Hasu within its claws.

"Stay back!" Rukia barked, Ichigo having tumbled down the stairs.

"Hasu, Karin..." Ichigo got to his feet. "Dammit! Hasu!" and despite Rukia's warnings, released the binding spell.

"Wait!" Rukia cautioned, Ichigo grabbing a folded chair and charged at the Hollow.

The Hollow simply slapped Ichigo away.

"I found you." the Hollow droned, Ichigo dodging the incoming punch and allowing Rukia the opening she needed to slash the Hollow's arm.

"Hasu!" Ichigo caught his twin.

"Don't panic." Rukia assured. "Your sisters' souls weren't eaten by him. He's seeking souls of high spiritual power. That's it." she realized. "The Hollow from this afternoon wasn't after that girl. I don't know why... but until just now, your pulse was subdued to the lowest possible emission. So I didn't sense anything from you, and no Hollows attacked you until now. It's just a guess, but the pulse that couldn't flow out of your body must have flowed out into the world when you touched that girl ghost. In other words, those two Hollows followed the strength of your scent from that girl. They're all after you. It's here." she warned, the Hollow re-manifesting. "Hey!" she called when Ichigo dashed in front of the Hollow.

"Hey," Ichigo voiced. "You want my soul, don't you? _Then, come fight me for it_."

Time seemed to stop as the Hollow reached out for Ichigo when Rukia intervened, taking the blow.

"You fool..." Rukia muttered, collapsing on the road. "You should already know your strength is nothing against that. Or did you think it would all end smoothly if you just gave it your soul? At this rate, we're just all waiting to be its prey. Do you want... to save your family?" she crawled over to lean against a lamp post.

"Of course." Ichigo replied."Is there a way?"

"There's only one." Rukia tightened her grip on her blade. "You... must become a Shinigami. Thrust this Zanpakutō through your heart and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if this will work, but there isn't any other way."

"Gimme the sword." Ichigo made his decision. "Shinigami."

"I'm not 'Shinigami'." Rukia corrected. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"I"m Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo gripped the blade and thrust the sword into his chest, the energy outburst severing the Hollow's right limb.

_Impossible._ Rukia was stunned. "I intended to give only half my spirit power, but he took it all? What _is_ he?" _I've never seen a human with enough spirit force to confuse a Shinigami.'s senses. I've never seen a human who could break a Demon spell. And I've definitely never seen a Shinigami's Zanpakutō become that _huge_._

"Nii-chan..." Hasu awoke to the powerful energy out-surge, the lotus pendent she always wore around her neck ever since she was a baby, reacting to the spiritual outburst.

"The girl..." Rukia's eyes widened when a bright light shot from Hasu's neck, manifesting into one of Tula's attributes, the Lotus Lamp. "It couldn't be... Tula-sama..." she looked on as the revealed Lotus Lamp floated into Hasu's hands. _I've found her..._

"Feel my wrath for having raised a hand at my family." Ichigo glared at the Hollow. "_And go to hell_!" raising his new blade, he vanquished the Hollow with a downward slash.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Shinigami's Work

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know who to pair Hasu up with. All the Shinigamis are _way_ too old for her, Uryū is the only feasible pairing.

Chapter 2: The Shinigami's Work

* * *

In school...

"Orihime, did you bring lunch today?" Arisawa Tatsuki asked her best friend along the corridor.

"Yeah," Inoue Orihime smiled. "Today it's fish-shaped sweetbean bread and ramen with wasabi and honey. You want some, Tatsuki?"

"No, I'm okay." Tatsuki twitched.

"But its delicious." Orihime stated. "Ow." she was thrown to the floor when Ichigo bumped into her.

"Oh, it's just you, Inoue." Ichigo remarked.

"I'm sorry." Orihime blinked.

"Ichigo, you can't bump into someone then say, ' Oh, it's just you,' like that." Tatsuki chided.

"Oh, my bad." Ichigo blinked. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Orihime nodded.

"Here." Ichigo reached out.

"No, I'm fine." Orihime stood up hurriedly. "Really."

"Wait, Orihime." Tatsuki called after the fleeing girl.

"What's with her?" Ichigo wondered.

"You've got a hell of a mean look, aniki." Hasu joked.

"Anyway, why'd you come so late?" Tatsuki looked at the twins. "It's lunchtime."

"Stuff happened." Ichigo replied, pulling Hasu off. "I'll tell ya later."

* * *

In class...

"Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house." Asano Keigo stated.

"Did you finish cleaning up?" Kojima Mizuiro inquired.

"As if we could finish _that_ fast." Ichigo remarked.

"Want some help?" Sado Yasutora offered.

"Nah, that's okay." Hasu smiled at the gentle giant.

"Chad, you'd probably break more stuff than help." Ichigo pointed out. "What's the next class again?"

"Modern Nations." Hasu supplied.

"Oh, so _you're_ Kurosaki." Rukia greeted the twins from behind. "My name is Kuchiki. I will be sitting next to you." she informed the elder twin.

"You!" Ichigo stammered.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Asano inquired.

"You know her?" Sado added.

"Oh no, this is our first meeting." Rukia corrected. "Isn't it, Kurosaki?"

"This is the new transfer student, Kuchiki." Kojima supplied.

"Right, Rukia?" Asano sang.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia held out her hand, up-turning her palm to show Ichigo her warning not to make a scene.

* * *

In the schoolyard...

"Listen you!" Ichigo snapped. "What the hell're you thinking?"

"Oh my, how scary." Rukia chided. "Whatever is the matter? Is something going to happen to me?"

"Anyway, what're you doing here?" Ichigo demanded. "I thought you went home to that 'Soul Society' place."

"Fool." Rukia scolded. "The only ones who can return there are Shinigamis. I no longer have that ability. Last night, my powers as a Shinigami were nearly consumed by you. Thanks to you, I am forced to use this faux body. It is a temporary body that's dispensed for emergency use. Shinigamis who are extremely weakened enter these to wait for their powers to recover."

"So, that's how my classmates could see you." Ichigo noted.

"That's right." Rukia confirmed. "Anyway, from here on, until my powers return to me, you'll be helping me with my work as a Shinigami. It's only natural." she reminded, seeing Ichigo's stunned expression. "You're the one who has Shinigami powers right now. You don't have the right to ref..."

"_I refuse_!" Ichigo protested. "I'll be damned if I _ever_ fight a monster like that again."

"Last night, you fought magnificently." Rukia reminded.

"That's because my family was attacked." Ichigo replied. "Not to be cruel, but I can't fight for total strangers."

"I see." Rukia noted as Ichigo turned to walk off. "Then, I have no choice. Hey." she call, gaining Ichigo's attention, forcing his soul out with her Gokon Tekkō. "Come with me." she instructed.

* * *

On the street...

"It's near here." Rukia looked at her Denreishinki.

"What is?" Ichigo inquired.

"Orders." Rukia replied. "From Soul Society. Most likely, a plus spirit inhabiting this park will be targeted."

True to be told, a 5-year-old boy ghost's scream was heard, the Hollow, Hexapodus, chasing after him.

"Wait." Rukia voiced, stopping Ichigo. "Why should you save him? That child is a total stranger, isn't he?"

"That doesn't mean I can't just _not_ save him." Ichigo snapped. "Not when he's being attack right before my eyes."

"_Don't be selfish_!" Rukia barked. "Shinigamis must be fair to all souls. Wanting to save only those you can reach, only those you can see, this work isn't that _convenient_. Don't save him. If you want to save that child now, be prepared to save all other spirits as well. Be prepared to save them even if it means chasing them all around and sacrificing yourself.

Resolved, Ichigo unsheathed his Zanpakutō, slicing off two of Hexapodus' limbs, forcing the Hollow to retreat under the sand.

"Are you prepared, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"No, I ain't." Ichigo replied. "_Be prepared_, I don't care about that. I saved this kid 'cuz I wanted to. Are you different? Last night, you risked your neck to save me.." he reminded. "At that moment, were you thinking about your _duty as a Shinigami_? When you risk your life, that ain't the reason. At least, for me, it ain't!" he stabbed his blade into the incoming Hexapodus' head, vanquishing it with a couple of slices. "You okay?" he asked the sobbing boy and performed a 'Soul Burial' on the boy spirit.

"Excellent 'Soul Burial'." Rukia remarked, the Hell butterfly fluttering off.

"I'm going home." Ichigo headed off.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey." Ichigo voiced, he, Hasu and Rukia having hear the screech of a hit-and-run. "Inoue?" he blinked, recognizing the voice.

"Kurosaki." Orihime looked at the twins.

"Did you just get hit?" Hasu asked.

"Uh, yeah, probably." Orihime admitted.

"Probably?" Ichigo echoed. "You alright?"

"Yup." Orihime beamed. "It just hit me a little. I'm revived now, totally revived."

"What about the car?" Hasu pressed.

"It left." Orihime replied innocently.

"You!" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Orihime muttered.

"Well, it's good that you're not hurt." Ichigo remarked.

"Kuchiki?" Orihime noticed Rukia.

"Were you out to the market?" Hasu asked, looking over at the fallen plastic bag.

"Oh yeah, my dinner." Orihime reclaimed her groceries.

"What's that bruise on your leg?" Rukia spotted the 'Acidic Touch' of a Hollow on Orihime's leg.

"Did it just appear?" Orihime blinked. "When the car hit me?"

"Looks terrible." Ichigo said. "It must hurt. Want me to walk you?"

"That's okay." Orihime assured. "See you." she took off

"Geez." Ichigo sighed. "She makes me worry."

"That girl..." Rukia voiced on the way home. "Are you close to her?"

"Not especially." Hasu admitted.

"Never had a real conversation." Ichigo added.

"She's best friends with Tatsuki, though." Hasu supplied. "Only..."

"Only?" Rukia prompted.

"About three years ago, her big brother took his last breath at our clinic." Hasu replied. "He was her only blood relative. It was a traffic accident. The girl crying that night was her. We only found out recently."

"How was your Spirit Power at that time?" Rukia asked.

"Not like now." Ichigo replied. "It's only been recently that I could see and talk to ghosts so clearly. What's the deal with all these questions?"

"Nothing." Rukia answered. "See you later." she went her way.

* * *

In the Kurosaki household...

"Orders?" Rukia took out her Denreishinki. "Ichigo!" she fling open the closet door. "We have orders. It's coming." she put on her Gokon Tekkō, removing his soul out before Acidwire attacked.

"Don't zone out." Rukia warned. "It's coming. Aim of the head." she instructed, the pair having dodged Acidwire's attack. "Ichigo." she gasped, Acidwire flinging Ichigo off.

"Lotus Lamp: Ice Prison!" Hasu tossed the Lotus Lamp above the combating parties, the spell freezing the Hollow's feet.

Ichigo took his chance and sliced the Hollow's arm. "You're mine!" he jumped into the air, swinging his blade down on the Hollow's mask, making a crack around the eye area.

"What?" Hasu gasped, recalling her Lamp and allowing the Hollow to flee.

"He got away." Rukia remarked. "Let's follow. What's wrong?" she asked the twins.

"That's what I wanna know." Ichigo spat. "His face just now..."

"It's Orihime's brother." Hasu dropped the bombshell.

"I'll say one thing." Rukia stated. "Crack it's skull from behind with a single attack. That's the fundamental of Hollow vanquishing. Do not forget. To reduce damage from fighting, and to keep from ever seeing the Hollow's identity. You saw it, didn't you? Hollows were all formerly human souls. Nov he's just a monster. You have to take him down."

"But he used to be human." Hasu protested.

"Be it hatred or sadness, the souls of those who still have feelings for this world, tend not to accept burial by us and are left to wander." Rukia informed her Goddess. "Then, perhaps by their own initiative, are surrounded by those who have become Hollows and become new Hollows."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Older Brother's Wish

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish

* * *

"But why would Inoue's brother be after me?" Ichigo wondered.

"I don't know." Rukia admitted. "However, judging from the Hollow who attacked you last time, a separate Hollow, hidden from us, wants to eat your spiritual power. Several other Hollows are probably being puppetered by that one. If that's the case, it explains Inoue's brother."

"That ain't funny." Ichigo snapped. "What am I supposed to do? I can't kill Inoue's brother."

"Don't lost your head." Rukia chided. "If you don't slay him, he can never be saved. Besides, he will most definitely return to attack you again."

"Wait." Hasu blinked. "We may not have time to worry about that."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo looked at his twin.

"Tula-sama's right." Rukia agreed. "That girl is in danger."

* * *

On the road...

"Hollows attack their relatives?" Ichigo echoed in shock.

"It happens once in a while." Rukia admitted.

"What the hell for?" Ichigo pressed.

"Hollows are fallen spirits." Rukia explained. "Souls that weren't led to Soul Society by Shinigamis, souls that no one protected from Hollows, those souls lose their hearts and become Hollows. Because his soul became a Hollow when it failed to eat you, it should seek out the soul of the person it loved most in life in order to bury its lost heart. Do you remember the large bruise on Inoue's leg this afternoon?"

"That's the mark of a Hollow's touch." Hasu's eyes widened in realization.

"Then, that accident was caused by Inoue's brother too?" Ichigo asked.

"Possibly." Rukia replied.

* * *

In the Inoue household...

Acidwire had emerged from the wall and attacked Tatsuki.

"What is that..." Orihime shivered in a corner. "What in the world's going on... what is that monster-looking thing..." she scanned over to her mortal body on the floor, Acidwire having pinned Tatsuki to the ground. "That's... me? Why? What is this chain?" she tugged at her 'Chain of Fate'. "It really hurts. Tatsuki." she looked over at her choking friend. "Oh yeah, what am I zoning out for?" she stood up and tackled Acidwire's arm. "Tatsuki." she hurried over.

"Keep away!" Tatsuki backed off.

"It's useless, Orihime." Acidwire voiced. "Forger hearing our voices, she can't even see us."

"How do you know my name?" Orihime demanded.

"I'm sad, Orihime." Acidwire replied. "Have you forgotten my voice? It's me, you know."

"No, stay away." Orihime stammered.

"I'm sad, I'm sad, I'm sad!" Acidwire chanted and reached her claw out, only to have Ichigo block the attack with his blade.

"I thought you were... after _me_!" Ichigo snapped, pushing the Hollow away and forcing Acidwire to retreat. _Damn, Tatsuki got in the crossfire._ He looked over at Tatsuki's fallen body.

"Kurosaki?" Orihime blinked. "It really is you. But how?"

"Inoue?" Ichigo turned. "What about you? How come you can see me?"

"How come?" Orihime blinked.

"A spirit?" Ichigo echoed, looking over at Orihime's mortal body.

"That's right." Acidwire droned. "In other words, it's because that's her soul. Orihime is dead." he reemerged.

With a roar, Ichigo charged, only to have Acidwire dodge the attack and grab Orihime's 'Chain of Fate' and pulled her off the floor, the impact throwing Ichigo into the street.

"Don't move." Acidwire held up his hostage, using his tail to slam Ichigo into the street.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Hasu hurried over.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime gasped. "Let go! Let me go! Kurosaki..."

"Orihime..." Acidwire looked down at his sister. "Have you forgotten me?"

"Brother?" Orihime gasped in recognition.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered, getting up.

"Don't talk to me like that." Rukia chided. "Where are you injured?"

"Nowhere." Ichigo assured. "I'm fine."

"Okay then, but don't forget." Rukia reminded. "Even if he was Inoue's brother, he's a monster now. He lacks a human heart. Be sure you slay him."

"Don't worry." Acidwire remarked. "I'll eat that Shinigami and put an end to this right now."

"Wait." Orihime voiced. "Kurosaki isn't a part of this. Stop, Brother." she begged. "Don't hurt him anymore."

"Be silent!" Acidwire snapped. "Whose fault do you think it is that it came to this? Yours! You will listen to me." he grabbed Orihime. "Or else, I'll kill you first." his grip on her tightened.

"Stop!" Ichigo leapt back into the house, sword drawn as he stabbed Acidwire's tail repeatedly, forcing the Hollow to drop Orihime. "Listen you..." he growled, slicing off Acidwire's outstretched arm before he grabbed the coughing Orihime again. "Do you know why big brothers are born first? To protect little sisters and brothers being born later, dammit. A big brother can never tell his little sister 'I'll kill you,', _even if it costs you your own life_."

"Shut up." Acidwire snapped. "Orihime belongs to me. Orihime." he barked. "Come here now. If at least you listen to me, I won't hurt the others."

"Wait." Rukia warned when Orihime stood up. "It's a trap. He no longer has the heart of your brother."

"But..." Orihime protested. "Brother!" she gasped when Acidwire started ramming his head against the wall, the sight of the hair clips Orihime wore on her hair triggering a memory.

"Orihime..." Acidwire muttered. "_Belongs to me_!" he charged Ichigo.

"Bullshit!" Ichigo defended with his blade. "Inoue is Inoue. She doesn't belong to _anyone_!" he pushed the Hollow to the street. Jumping out of the hole in the wall, he raised his blade.

"Why are you hesitating?" Rukia barked. "Slay him!"

Acidwire spat out acid on Ichigo's hand, forcing the substitute Shinigami to drop his weapon, before slamming his tail onto the falling Ichigo. Diving down, he opened his mouth to consume the Shinigami when Orihime came between them and hugged Acidwire.

"I'm sorry." Orihime apologized. "Brother. It's my fault. Because I said 'Don't leave me alone' that day. That's why you couldn't go to Heaven. I knew that you were always nearby. Even yesterday, when I was about to get hit by that car, you protected me. You said 'Look out' and pulled my leg."

"So that was it." Hasu noted, the mystery of the acidic touch revealed.

"But if I relied on you forever, you couldn't rest peacefully." Orihime added. "So I wanted to show you that I was happy, that you didn't need to worry. But that made you lonely."

"No... it..." Acidwire protested, Orihime having fallen from her injuries. "It's not your..."

"Again?" Ichigo blinked as the Hollow roared. "What's going on?"

"Right now, he's struggling against the Hollow within him." Rukia supplied.

"That means, he didn't become a Hollow of his own volition." Hasu realized. "He was taken by the other Hollows against his will."

"Why?" Ichigo wondered.

"You don't know?" Rukia echoed. "Their aim must have been you. Souls taken by powerful Hollows end up being manipulated by those Hollows. In other words, the Hollow who's after you, took a soul that you would find hard to fight and sent it after you."

"But now, he's desperately fighting that Hollow." Hasu gasped. "For his sister's sake."

"Orihime..." Acidwire groaned, his Hollow mask shattering. "Orih..." he gasped, Orihime having fainted.

"Calm down." Rukia called as Ichigo ran over.

"The 'Chain of Fate' on her chest isn't broken yet." Hasu explained, bringing out the Lotus Lamp. "As long as that's connected, she won't die. I can still save her." she knelt beside Orihime, the Lotus Lamp hovering over the spirit, unleashing a wave of healing magic.

"I heard those were a present from you." Ichigo remarked, noticing Orihime's hair clips. "Inoue told me. She said that's why she wears them every day. Hey." he blinked when Acidwire picked up his sword.

"If I stay around like this, I'll eventually become a monster again." Acidwire confessed. "So now, while my mind is still clear, I want to disappear."

"But, that's..." Ichigo protested as Acidwire turned the blade on himself.

"Ichigo," Hasu voiced, Tula manifesting through her as the handle of the Lotus Lamp extended into a staff. "He made the right choice. Those who become Hollow once, can never return to normal. Let him disappear as he wishes."

"Tula-sama is right." Rukia agreed, just as Ichigo was about to protest. "Do not worry. Slaying a Hollow does not mean you're killing it. It means you're washing away its sins and making it able to go to the home of all souls, Soul Society. And that is why we Shinigamis exist."

"Wait, Brother." Orihime voiced before Acidwire plunged the blade into his throat. "That day, when you brought me these hairpins, I fought with you because I thought they were childish. I didn't say anything to you as you went to work, and that was our goodbye. So, now let me say it properly. Brother," she let Tula sit her up. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Acidwire replied and plunged the blade into his chest, purifying himself.

With Acidwire gone, Orihime threw herself into Tula's arms and sobbed.

* * *

The next day, in school...

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, as she, Hasu and Ichigo looked on at Orihime's group on the rooftop, Orihime having made up a wild story about a sumo wrestler blowing a hole into her apartment with a gun. Apparently, Rukia had used a memory modifier to alter both Orihime and Tatsuki's memories.

"I still can't say I'm 'prepared'." Ichigo admitted. "After all, I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. But, neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes. So, if Hasu is ready to take on her role as Tula," he reached out his hand. "I'd like to help you. With that 'Shinigami' work."

"Sure." Rukia nodded, sealing the promised with a handshake. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo and his family visit their mother's grave on the anniversary of her death. While there, the Shinigami sent for Rukia attacks them because she broke Soul Society laws by giving him her powers. The battle halts when Ichigo's sisters Karin and Yuzu are attacked by a huge Hollow. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. June 17, Memories in the Rain

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: June 17, Memories in the Rain

* * *

Time passes...

"This hill is really steep." Yuzu remarked.

"Really?" Karin death-panned. "I'm fine. But if you talk like that..."

"Give it your all, Yuzu." Isshin encouraged. "Don't give up, Yuzu. Dad's right behind you."

"See?" Hasu sighed. "Karin, Yuzu, ignore him. If you respond to people like that, they'll be on your back forever." she headed up the hill.

"Even if you don't respond to me, I'll be on your back automatically." Isshin declared, running over to his daughters on his hands.

"Run!" Karin warned.

"Take this!" Isshin slid under Yuzu's dress. "'Deadly Dad Sliding'!"

"Get lost to the ends of the earth!" Karin and Hasu snapped, Karin kicked Isshin down the hill, Hasu adding a horde of senbon needles for good measure.

"Come on," Hasu stated. "Let's go before he comes back."

"But man," Ichigo sighed. "Today's too friggin' hot for June."

"Oh, someone's here." Karin stopped.

"You're right." Yuzu agreed. "I wonder if she's visiting a grave too."

"But, she's waving to us." Karin blinked at the waving Rukia before them.

"An acquaintance of yours, Bro, Sis?" Yuzu asked the older twins.

"I don't know." Ichigo insisted. "I don't know her at all. I don't know her the tiniest bit at all."

"Somehow, I think I've seen her before." Karin mused.

"She's in my study group." Hasu supplied, nudging Ichigo in the ribs.

"You three go on ahead to Mom's grave." Ichigo insisted, dashing uphill to drag Rukia away.

* * *

On a side road...

"Damnit, why're you following me?" Ichigo complained.

"Fool," Rukia chided. "If I'm not by your side, what will you do when a Hollow appears?"

"That doesn't mean you..." Ichigo protested. "I mean, if you're gonna follow me, do it more secretly."

"Sorry about that." Rukia noted. "I didn't realize... you said she was killed. Your mother."

"I didn't say that." Ichigo corrected.

"Who killed her?" Rukia pressed.

"I didn't say that." Ichigo insisted.

"Then, tell me one thing." Rukia was persistent, Hasu pouring water on their mother's grave as Karin and Yuzu laid down the flowers they brought. "Was the one who killed your mother a Hollow?"

"The one who killed my mother..." Ichigo started. "Was me." that said, he took off.

"Ichigo." Rukia called. "Killed his mother." she echoed, sitting by the riverbank. "I'm such a fool."

"Rukia-nee-san!" Kon whine, unzipping Rukia's backpack.

"What is it, Kon?" Rukia asked. "I told you not to come out until I call you."

"But, nee-san," Kon complained. "It's pretty hot in here. Gimme a break."

"I told you." Hotaru stated, appearing from behind a tree. "If we don't stay by their side like this, our response will be delayed when a Hollow appears.

"Hotaru-sempai..." Rukia looked over at the self-exiled Shinigami.

"Anywhere, anytime, you two are always 'Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow'." Kon yawped.

Just then, Hotaru hushed the 'Modified Soul', both Shinigamis having sensed a presence. Giving each other a nod, both girls walked along the path, meeting Eikichirō Saidō under a tree.

"Mornin' there." Saidō greeted both girls.

"You..." Rukia frowned.

"I've had, like nothing but tough missions." Saidō remarked.

"A mission..." Hotaru stated. "You said?"

* * *

In front of the gravestone...

"It's been a long time." Hasu stated. "Mom. Have you been well?"

"We're doing well." Karin prayed. "Me, and Yuzu, and Hasu, and Ichi, and... really, quit crying year after year." she scolded her sobbing twin, Yuzu weeping on Hasu's body. "We turn eleven this year. That's grown-up already."

"Yeah, I get it." Yuzu rose her head. "But..."

"See, you don't get it." Karin sighed, Yuzu crying harder.

"Okay, okay, okay." Isshin declared. "Cheer up. It's the time of the year for the 'Oh, my gosh! Kurosaki family members-only gravestone domino tournament'. For two hours and 30 minutes, we'll devilishly demolish gravestones as we go a..."

"Go press the reset button on your life!" Karin snapped, giving her father a flying kick.

"To be honest, that beard guy..." Hasu muttered.

"Is so healthy he's aggravating." Karin finished.

"As well as panty-peeks to..." Isshin leapt back.

"Keep away!" Karin gave him a roundabout kick on the stomach.

"Wait!" Isshin chased after the girl.

"So troublesome..." Hasu sighed.

* * *

On the side road...

"Who are you?" Rukia asked. "Answer my question."

"That brings back memories." Saidō chuckled. "Back at the Central Spirit Technique Institute, the name Kuchiki Rukia was famous.

"Saidō..." Hotaru recognized her former classmate.

"Well then, I've a few things to ask you." Saidō stated.

"You're..." Rukia went on the defensive.

"The Secret Mobile Unit?" Hotaru frowned, summoning her Glaive. "What are you trying to do?"

"They're pretty pissed off back there." Saidō remarked. "'Why doesn't she come back?' they ask."

"Hollows appear." Rukia replied. "And orders came. So I won't return. That is all."

"Then why're you dressed like that?" Saidō prodded.

"Dressed?" Rukia looked down at her faux body.

"Oh well, I guess Rukia at that age now." Saidō joked. "No use huh?" he jumped back, barely avoiding Hotaru's Glaive swing. "If I can't an answer, the brass would be satisfied with I'm supposed to bring you back by force."

"Is that a threat?" Hotaru put her Glaive away.

"I don't intend to return for the time being." Rukia announced.

"No choice then." Saidō readied to battle.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, having been warned to Kon. "Who the hell are you?" he glared at Saidō.

"Geez, Kuchiki Rukia." Saidō snorted, realizing what had occurred. "That's a freakin' felony."

"A felony?" Ichigo echoed. "What's he talking about?"

"Let's go, spikey boy." Saidō tossed his hat off and charged at Ichigo, sword drawn.

"Damnit!" Ichigo cursed, digging out the modsoul's pill from Kon's body and enabling him to turn into his Shinigami self.

"Ichigo, back down." Hotaru ordered.

"This is my..." Rukia stood between the combatants.

"What can you do unarmed?" Ichigo pushed Rukia aside. "Outta the way, Kon!"

Kon immediately jumped out of the way as Ichigo charged towards Saidō, both blades clashing with each other.

* * *

In front of the gravestone...

"What's wrong?" Yuzu looked at her more spiritually aware sisters. "Hasu, Karin?"

"Here you are." Grand Fisher manifested.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Yuzu pressed.

"Where's pop?" Hasu asked, standing before her younger sisters.

"He said he had to talk with the priest." Yuzu replied.

_The useless old man..._ Karin cursed.

"Karin, take Yuzu away and find dad." Hasu instructed.

"But..." Karin protested.

"Hurry!" Hasu barked.

"Right." Karin nodded. "Yuzu, come on!" the twins fled.

"You're going to come with me for a while." Grand Fisher closed in on Hasu. "The more powerful bait, the better."

* * *

On the side road...

Ichigo was forced on the defensive by Saidō's aggressive assault.

"What the hell?" Saidō chided. "You just use brute strength? You don't know jack about fighting."

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo snapped and renewed his attack, just as Rukia's Denreishinki rang.

"What is it?" Saidō inquired.

"A Hollow." Rukia replied.

"A Hollow?" the two combatants broke apart.

"Where is it?" Ichigo pressed.

"Near." Rukia answered. "Plus... look at this."

"This Spirit Power..." Hotaru gaped in shock. "It's an extremely large one. Your family might be in danger again." she informed Ichigo.

"Let's go!" Rukia barked and she, Hotaru and Ichigo took off.

* * *

Outside the forest...

"Well, this is hopeless." Saidō remarked, having followed the trio. "What's with them..." It was then he felt the immense Spirit energy.

* * *

In front of the gravestone...

Grand Fisher was stopped in his tracks when Tula's Spirit energy flooded the pathway, the pressure chaining him to the ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo confronts the Hollow, who is revealed as the Grand Fisher, the hollow who killed Ichigo's mother. In a fit of rage, Ichigo defeats the hollow, but does not manage to kill it. Saidō acknowledges Tula as the true Goddess and leaves with a warning when he witnesses Ichigo's strength. Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Unbeatable Enemy

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Unbeatable Enemy

* * *

"Very well." Grand Fisher remarked, Ichigo jumping into battle. "I've been waiting for you, Shinigami."

"_That_ guy..." Saidō entered the battlefield.

"What's... going on?" Ichigo gaped, noticing a human-like figure in front of the Hollow. "You bastard... you're the one on the bank that day, aren't you? Six years ago. Why are you _here_?"

"Six years ago?" Rukia echoed. "Ichigo, you don't mean..."

"Yeah," Tula confirmed. "That day, aniki tried to save that kid."

"But when I woke up, he's disappeared." Ichigo added. "And my mom was..."

"Six years ago?" Grand Fisher echoed. "I don't remember that long ago. I see, this is interesting.", the human figure suddenly turned inside out, turning into a tentacle-like appendage hanging from the Hollow's skull.

"The Grand Fisher." Tula stated, her memory returning. "That's it's codename. It hides itself and makes the appendage growing out of its head to take human form. Then any human who can see it becomes fodder to increase its power."

"That Hollow has evaded us Shinigamis for over 50 long years." Rukia added. "And it's favorite meal is..."

"Women." Tula finished, her Spirit Power igniting.

"Which means..." Ichigo realized. "This thing killed mom?"

"Ah, I see." Grand Fisher chuckled. "You're a lucky kid to have survive after seeing me. At first, I many have been trying to ear you because of your great Spirit Power. But women just look so tasty."

"There ain't many Hollows that piss me off as much as this one." Saidō was disgusted.

With a war cry, Ichigo leapt into the air, sword drawn.

"Don't be careless, you fool." Rukia scolded, Hotaru having brought Tula to safety, after Grand Fisher dodged Ichigo's attack.

Ichigo was not so lucky, the Hollow suddenly wrapping himself around the substitute Shinigami..

"Disintegrate, Black Dog of Rondanini." Rukia chanted "Look upon yourself and burn; tear away your own throat. Way of Binding, Number 9, Geki!"

"Don't disturb me!" Grand Fisher knocked Rukia off. "Now then," he focused on the revealed Goddess. "I'm going to eat that girl. What are you going to do?"

Saidō jumped in, slicing away Grand Fisher's outstretched tentacle before it closed in on Tula.

Taking the chance, Ichigo freed himself. "Hasu!" he shouted, the Hollow's tentacles raced towards Tula when Saidō jumped, taking the blow. "You..." he looked over at the injured Saidō, having freed the other Shinigami. "Why did you do that?"

"Shinigamis keep fighting the Hollows, no matter what." Saidō panted. "Shinigamis never forgive Hollows. Because of Hollows attacking indiscriminately, precious people are lost and only emptiness is left. I won't forgive that. Protect them, spikey boy. You understand, don't you?"

"Hey!" Ichigo called, Saidō passing out from his injuries. "Don't tell me he died even though he's a Shinigami?"

"Even Shinigamis are not immortal." Tula pointed out as Hotaru knelt beside Saidō to assess his injuries. "The form may be different, but death is..."

"Wait, that guy is sleeping." Ichigo remarked, the group hearing the snores. "Rukia," he stated, facing the Hollow. "Stay back. I'll do this alone."

"Don't be ridiculous." Rukia chided. "That thing is strong. It's avoided the Shinigamis for over 50 years..."

"Shut up!" Ichigo cut her off. "Please."

"Don't interfere." Tula stopped Rukia. "This is his fight."

Bursting through the forest and dodging Grand Fisher's tentacles.

"Too slow, boy." Grand Fisher taunted, dodging Ichigo's slash. "With your abilities, I'm surprised you had the guts to tell me to stay away from your friends. Eh, boy?"

"After mom died, I couldn't imagine how sad Yuzu felt, I couldn't imagine how lonely Karin felt; Hasu lost her innocence that day." Ichigo remarked. "I decided I would protect them. I'm going to..." he tightened his grip on his sword. "Beat this bastard!" he charged.

"Didn't your friend tell you not to be careless?" Grand Fisher mocked. "How many times now have you lunged at your enemy without a plan?" he attacked, Ichigo using his blade to block off the assault. "That's the definition of 'careless', boy." lowering his memory-searching claw, he struck Ichigo's chest. "Impulsive." he removed his claw. "You sent away your comrade based on a fleeting emotion and on fleeting emotion, you lunge at your enemy. And in this way, you will perform for my amusement and die at the end. That is why you will die." he looked at Ichigo's determined stare. "Because you are young, you anger easily. Because you anger, your heart is in chaos. And because your heart is in chaos, your blade is dulled. It's over, boy. You are far too young to fight with me."

"Ichigo, is that..." Rukia gasped, having arrived to the fight, the Hollow put his hand over the figure hanging from his head, changing its face into Kurosaki Masaki.

"Even the most hardened of Shinigamis have at least one person they could never kill." Grand Fisher taunted. That is absolute. By finding that person, I have so far evaded the Shinigamis. And for you, that person must be this woman."

"That's right, isn't it, Ichigo?" Masaki voiced.

_Don't die, Ichigo._ Rukia prayed, realizing that it was a battle for pride.

"Ah crap." Saidō sat up. "I fell asleep."

"Can you raise your sword to this woman?" Grand Fisher prodded.

"You bastard..." Ichigo hissed. "Do you know what you're doing? Don't bring out my mom's image in a place like this."

"Don't, Ichigo." Masaki placed herself before the Hollow. "Put your sword away. Don't kill mommy. Please."

Taking the chance, Grand Fisher impaled Ichigo's shoulder. "I told you." he droned. "Anger dulls the blade. It will be over with the next attack, boy." that said, he charged towards the defenseless Ichigo when Tula's Spirit Power flooded the battlefield, changing the Hollow's lure into Masaki's dying wish.

"Mom..." Ichigo gaped as Masaki manifested before him.

"Ichigo." Masaki started. "I'm so proud. Dad, Hasu, Karin, Yuzu, and you, Ichigo. I'm truly proud to have known you. Ichigo, live. Be strong. Be gentle. Ichigo, thank you. Hasu, I'm leaving her to you." with that, she faded off.

"You may be right." Ichigo got up. "But you're wrong about one thing. To beat a loser like you, a dull blade is more than enough." pulling the impaled tentacle out, he thrust his blade into the Hollow.

"Damn!" Grand Fisher cursed, fleeing after being deeply wounded. "I won't forgive you!"

"Come back here!" Ichigo demanded.

"That's enough." Tula started. "Neither you nor him can fight anymore."

"Not yet." Ichigo insisted. "He's not dead yet."

"Ichigo!" Tula barked, her Spirit Power spiking, before blinking when her twin collapsed in her arms.

"He's one bad ass kid." Saidō admitted as Tula used her Spirit Power to heal Ichigo. "Tula-sama." he knelt before the Goddess. "I, Eikichirō Saidō, of the Onmitsukidō, besiege for your forgiveness for not recognizing you sooner and allowing you to be in the path of danger."

"Saidō," Tula smiled. "Will you continue to fight by my side?"

"Yes, in order to redeem myself, I am willing to sacrifice my life." Saidō replied. Getting up, he turned to Rukia. "Rukia, I do not know what trials await you, but you must continue to protect Tula-sama." with Rukia's assuring nod, he left the battlefield.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, while on another Hollow fighting mission, Ichigo encounters Ishida Uryū, a fellow classmate belonging to a clan known as the Quincy, humans that can use spiritual power to manifest a bow to fight Hollows. Uryū declares himself an enemy of all Shinigamis and a better protector to Tula than the Shinigamis are, and challenges Ichigo to a Hollow-hunting competition; the loser backs down from protecting the Goddess. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Legendary Quincy

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: The Legendary Quincy

* * *

At school, having escaped Kagine-sensei's wrath...

"All's well that ends well." Asano waved. "It's all thanks to you, Kurosaki."

"Stop it, or I'll blush." Hasu smirked, having pulled off her 'Puppy Eye no Jutsu'.

Just then, Rukia's Denreishinki went off. "Now that you mention it, I have to speak to you two, Kurosaki. Everyone, please excuse us," and pulled the twins off, leaving a bewildered group behind.

* * *

In an alley...

"I don't see a Hollow." Ichigo remarked, seeing a frightened Plus Spirit and no Hollow. "What the hell's going on?"

"This is strange." Rukia noted. "I'm sure there was an order saying a Hollow has appeared."

"Where's the Hollow?" Tula knelt beside the shivering Plus Spirit.

"By 'Hollow', you mean that scary bug-type thing?" the soul stammered. "I was scared and frightened. I thought it was gonna rub me out!" he wailed.

"Then who destroyed the Hollow and saved you?" Tula pressed.

"I was scared so I had my eyes closed, so I don't..." the spirit stuttered.

"Alright, 'Soul Burial' time." Ichigo stated. "Here goes." and cutting all protests by performing a 'Soul Burial' as a shadow watched from above.

* * *

The next day...

"Third..." Tatsuki gaped, seeing Orihime's name on the ranking sheet. "You're doing as well as ever."

"Well, girls aside," Asano stated. "At least none of our comrades betrayed us by entering the top 50."

"Look closer." Mizuiro corrected.

"WHAT?" Asano exploded, seeing Ichigo in 23th place. "It's a lie!"

"Man, shut up." Ichigo muttered. "I've got nothing to do since I go home early, so I study."

"There's no way you have nothing to do." Asano exclaimed. "I invite you to hang out all the time. Deviant! Nerd! As a parting gift, we'd like to give you these lovely soda-bottle gla..."

"Don't want them." Ichigo back-fisted him.

"I would like to give you this lovely, dorky headband as part.." Asano started.

"I said I don't want it." Ichigo snipped the headband into two.

"Fine!" Asano snapped. "I understand. I'll never invite you to hang out ever again."

"It's going to be one of those days." Hasu sighed, both Asano and Mizuiro running off in agony.

"If we're the devils, what's that make the _top_ ranked person?" Ichigo looked up at the 1st rank. "Ishida Ametatsu?" he read off the name sharing the same position as his sister. "Never heard of _that_ name."

"It's Uryū." Hasu corrected. "Ishida Uryū."

"You know him?" Ichigo looked at his sister.

"He's in _our_ class." Hasu reminded. "Mataku, can't you remember a name or face to save your life?"

"Was there such a person?" Ichigo wondered.

"Aniki dara." Hasu sighed.

"Kurosaki!" Rukia called. "Come with me for a minute." she pulled the twins off. "It's a Hollow." she informed.

"A Hollow?" Ichigo echoed. "It's better be there this time."

"Shut up." Rukia snapped. "We're going."

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized, having bumped into Uryū on the way.

* * *

That night...

"After all that, there's no Hollow _again_." Ichigo complained.

"Shut up." Rukia retorted. "Just get back in your body."

"Dissension in ranks?" Uryū voiced in his Quincy gear-up. "What a disgrace. Good evening, Kurosaki, Kuchiki."

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded. "How do you know our na..."

"Kurosaki," Uryū cut him off. "You and your sister can see ghosts, can't you? A new Hollow has appeared."

"One really _has_ appeared." Rukia confirmed. "We've got orders."

"Which way?" Ichigo asked.

"That way." Uryū pointed. "If you don't know that much, how can you call yourself a Shinigami?"

"That cross..." Hasu's eyes widened. "Quincy?"

"Just as expected from Tula-sama." Uryū praised, his Quincy cross erupted, forming his Kojaku and he released his energy arrow, the sheer power piercing through a Hollow's head, vanquishing it.

"The signal disappeared." Rukia blinked.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ishida Uryū." Uryū replied. "Quincy. And I hate Shinigamis."

* * *

The next day...

"Are you going to follow me all the way home, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Uryū stopped at the top of the staircase.

"So you knew." Ichigo snorted. "When did you notice?"

"I knew since you were spying on me from the classroom door with Inoue." Uryū replied.

"Oh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Pretty impressive. You got skills."

"It's because you always let your Spirit Power leak out like an idiot." Uryū remarked. "Even a monkey would notice."

"What did you say?" Ichigo glared.

"Apparently you lack the ability to sense other people with high Spirit Power." Uryū noted. "As proof, you never noticed my existence until today."

"Well, excuse me." Ichigo retorted. "I'm not good at remembering people's faces and stuff."

"That's not what I mean." Uryū corrected. "_I_ noticed, the day you and your sister transferred to our school, the inordinate height of your Spirit Power. And the fact that you acquired Shinigami powers around mid-May, as well as Kuchiki Rukia's true identity."

"Spirit Threads?" Ichigo gaped as Uryū's Spirit Thread rose from the ground.

"Yes, Spirit Threads." Uryū confirmed. "Spirit energy in the atmosphere condensed and visualized. And..." he vanished and grabbed one of Ichigo's Spirit Threads. "It's your Spirit Thread. Don't you know? Shinigamis' Spirit Threads have a different color. Of course Tula-sama's Spirit Threads are of a different color as well. Why don't we have a match, Kurosaki Ichigo? I'll make you understand which of us is superior and better suited to be Tula-sama's protector; and that Shinigamis are unnecessary in this world."

* * *

In Urahara Store...

"Do you need help with anything, Kuchiki, Tula-sama?" Tsukabishi Tessa greeted the two visitors, Hotaru having broken up Hanakari Jinta and Tsumugiya Ururu's fight.

"Is Urahara available?" Hasu inquired.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kuchiki and our lovely Goddess." Urahara Kisuke greeted. "Need somethin..."

"What d'you mean 'Need something?'" Rukia snapped. "No matter how many times I called, you didn't answer, so _I_ had to come here."

"Oh, sorry about that." Urahara apologized. "We've been rather bust lately, too.

"We have something to ask you." Hasu stated.

"What is it?" Urahara turned serious.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"A match?" Ichigo echoed. "You and me?"

"That's right." Uryū confirmed.

"Hmph." Ichigo snorted. "Freaking ridiculous."

"What was that?" Uryū echoed.

"Why do I have to do that?" Ichigo retorted. "It's stupid. I dunno _what_ you have against Shinigamis, but it's got nothing to do with me."

"You're running away, eh?" Uryū taunted.

"You can't provoke me." Ichigo stated. "I'm just saying that between you and me, it'd be no competition."

"Oh, that's right." Uryū noted as Ichigo started to walk off. "I remember now. You're a Shinigami who got his strength from Kuchiki. In other words, a temporary Shinigami. Without her permission, you can't even lift a finger. How are you going to protect Tula-sama in the long run?"

* * *

In Urahara Store...

"Quincy?" Urahara echoed after Rukia posted the question. "Long time since I heard that."

"It most certainly a nostalgic sound." Hotaru admitted. "For almost 200 years, I haven't heard that name."

"What does this mean?" Hasu looked at Urahara. "My memory is still foggy on that."

"The Quincys," Urahara started. "Were an anti-demon clan that specialized in anti-Hollow combat which was scattered across the globe. And their clan was destroyed over 200 years ago."

"Destroyed?" Hasu echoed.

"That's right." Urahara confirmed. "In today's terms, humans with power like your brother became aware of the existence of Hollows. And in order to stand against them, they began to train. It was said that was their beginning; in order to defeat the Hollows the same way as Shinigamis. However, there was a defining difference between them and Shinigamis. That was whether to kill or not kill Hollows. As opposed to the Shinigamis who purified Hollows with a Zanpakutō and sent them to Soul Society, the Quincys adhered methodically to killing the Hollows. If you think about it, it's quite a human choice to make. Hollows eat human souls. Why should we have to calmly send something that injured and killed our friends and family up to Soul Society? It's easy to see why they would feel that way. So they stubbornly tried to kill the Hollows, believing that they were avenging their comrades. However, it was that belief that they were eventually destroyed."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Fine." Ichigo accepted. "I'll give you a fight if that's what you want." and pulled Kon out of his bookbag. "We're switching." he informed and switched off. "Kon, watch the fight." he requested. "Watch me pound this guy concave. Okay now, go ahead and explain. The rules of this match, that is."

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, while Rukia and Ichigo confront Uryū, the legion of Hollows force Ichigo and Uryū to team up in combat while the others watch. A giant Hollow called a Menos Grande arrives on the scene, and is driven away after Ichigo inflicts a wound assisted by power from Uryū. However, he releases too much spiritual power in the process. The strain of his powers causes Ichigo to lose consciousness, and Tula releases the Lotus Lamp to redirect the excess energy. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Back to Back, a Fight to the Death!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death!

* * *

"Let's use this." Uryū pulled out a small capsule.

"What's that?" Ichigo inquired.

"It's anti-Hollow bait." Uryū replied. "If you break it and scatter it around, Hollows will gather."

"What?" Ichigo gasped.

"The one who beats the most Hollows in 24 hours is the winner and gains the right be be Tula-sama's protector." Uryū posted his challenge. "How about it? Simple rules, right?"

"Screw you!" Ichigo snapped. "You want to put the townspeople in danger just for our match? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Shut up, you pompous bastard." Uryū snapped. "You don't have to worry about other people. I'll destroy every last Hollow that shows up. If you have the confidence that you can protect the people from Hollows, then you should be able to accept this challenge." with a snap of his fingers, he broke the bait. "One down." he destroyed the Hollow that had emerged from the sky. "You should see your face, Kurosaki Ichigo." he taunted, Ichigo having tackled him to the ground.

"Undo it." Ichigo demanded. "Send the Hollows back."

"Soon this town will be burned in Hollows lured by the bait." Uryū reminded. "The die has been cast, as it were. Isn't there something else you should be doing instead of attacking me? If you want to protect as many people as possible from the Hollows, that is."

"You bastard." Ichigo growled as Uryū walked past.

"Have you forgotten?" Uryū reminded. "Hollows have a tendency to prefer attacking humans with high spiritual power."

"Hasu." Ichigo realized.

"Hey, wait, Ichigo!" Kon took off after the Shinigami.

"So, you haven't realized after all." Uryū noted. "Of the people close to you, your family aren't the only ones with high spiritual power. Don't worry. I'll defeat them all. And you will see how weak you are, here on the banks of the Rubicon. I hate Shinigamis." he materialized his Spirit Bow.

"Third one." Ichigo sliced through a Hollow at the school-ground. "It's that late?" he looked at the clock.

"Seven." Uryū continued, releasing energy arrow after energy arrow. "Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven."

* * *

At Urahara Shop...

"What's wrong, Urahara?" Rukia asked, noticing Urahara's expression. "Damn, a Hollow?" her Denreishinki rang. "At a time like this. Sorry, Urahara." she opened the receiver. "We'll continue this later. The signal already disappeared. What's going on?" she wondered, after the Denreishinki rang, the signal vanishing a second later. "Again?" she blinked when the Denreishinki sounded again. "It's practically impossible for Hollows to appear at this rate." gasping, she dashed out of the shop, seeing a gaping black hole in the sky. "What is... this wildly chaotic spirit pulse? Just what... is about to happen?"

"Kuchiki, Tomoe." Urahara told the two female Shinigamis. "Find Tula-sama and protect her. Hurry."

"Right." Hotaru nodded and the two took off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ichigo dispatched three more Hollows on the road. _Where is she?_ He hurried to find his twin.

Elsewhere, Sado had activated his Brazo Derecha de Gigante to destroy a Hollow and saving Karin in the process.

"Twenty." Uryū continued his count, as Ichigo fought his way through the Hollows blocking his path. _Sensei, for your sake as well, I will win._

In school, Orihime had manifested her power; the Shun Shun Rikka, saving Tatsuki and Chizuru from the attacking Numb Chandelier.

Just then, Urahara appeared before the unconscious Orihime with Tessei in tow, bearing the similarly unconscious Sano.

* * *

The next morning...

"Damn." Ichigo cursed, cutting through another Hollow. "Damn you, Ishida."

"I'm starting to lose my ability to kill them with a single attack." Uryū remarked, dispatching another Hollow. _But... what's going on? There's too many for them all to have been drawn by that bait. It's almost like some other huge power is attracting them. But that stuff is irrelevant._ "Sensei, I will avenge you for sure."

"Way of Destruction, No. 4!" both Rukia and Hotaru released the spell, destroying one of the Hollows. "Byakurai!"

"Good." Uryū caught up with the three girls. "Looks like you three are alright. Kuchiki Rukia, this is the first time we've talked one on one."

"I see." Hotaru remarked. "So, this is your doing?"

"Without a doubt," Uryū admitted. "This is a fight between the Shinigamis and I."

"What?" Rukia pressed.

"However, I don't intend to let one single person in this town die." Uryū confessed.

"Your actions speak otherwise." Hotaru glared.

"Even if Kurosaki Ichigo runs out of of strength, I will stake my life to protect the people of this town." Uryū promised. "While he... while the Shinigamis watch, I will protect everything from the Hollows. If I cannot, then there is no meaning in this fight."

"What in the..." both female Shinigamis blinked, just as a Hollow manifested.

Uryū readied his bow, only to have Ichigo intervene, slicing the Hollow into half.

"I've found you." Ichigo landed. "Ishida."

"Kurosaki." Uryū smirked.

"I won't be satisfied until I beat you down." Ichigo declared.

Uryū readied his bow, aiming at a Hollow who had landed, only to have Ichigo cut in. The Quincy fired anyway, Ichigo slicing the energy arrow into pieces, before dispatching the Hollow.

"That's right." Ichigo added. "You _do_ understand. This fight is between you and me. So, quit talking about who took down more Hollows. Let's settle it between the two of us. Hasu?" he looked at his oddly silent twin.

"The sky..." Hasu looked up, Tula manifesting through her. "The Hollows are gathering."

"Wait." Ichigo called as Uryū ran off. "You saw how many there are."

"Are you scared," Uryū taunted. "Kurosaki? Down here, Hollows!" he barked, destroying three with three split off arrows. "The last Quincy, Ishida Uryū, will stand and face you."

"The last Quincy?" Ichigo echoed.

"They went extinct 200 years ago," Tula supplied. "The Quincys. Actually, to be exact, they were exterminated by the Shinigamis. In Soul Society, there's a lay habit of referring to Shinigamis as 'Balancers', or in other words, regulators. The two flows filling Soul Society and the Human World are constantly exchanging. And the two worlds have a soul balance. Maintaining that is the work of the Shinigamis. But then, the Quincys appeared. The Quincys completely destroy Hollows. In other words that means the souls sent to the Human World don't come back to Soul Society. If left alone, the balance of the two worlds will crumble. It'd be the end of the world. Talks between Shinigamis and the Quincys were held innumerable times. The Quincys stubbornly refused to address the complaints, that is, until my past incarnation fell in love with the Quincys' leader and both sides came to a compromise. But then, the Holy War begun, ending with the Quincy leader dealing with the finishing blow; killing both me and the man who fathered me. The Shinigamis blamed the Quincys for my death and so, the decision to annihilate the Quincys was handed down."

* * *

In the park...

"Damn, their numbers aren't diminishing." Uryū cursed, releasing another arrow.

"Ishida!" Ichigo hollered, arriving on the scene and pretty much tearing a path through the assorted Hollows.

_How reckless._ Uryū twitched.

"Booyah!" Ichigo stood on the pile of defeated Hollows. "I heard your reason for fighting."

"Whether the Shinigamis are right, or the Quincys are right, I dunno about all that and I don't mean to say I'm one way or another. But there is one thing I know, your way is..."

"That's ancient history." Uryū corrected. "I have no interest in the extermination 200 years ago. I'd only heard about that from sensei's stories. In fact, as far as the extermination story goes, I even felt the Shinigamis' side was more just, until sensei died right before my eyes. He was a kind person who didn't hate or despise anyone. As the last Quincy, sensei was under the strict observation of the Shinigamis. And still, he kept appealing to the Shinigamis to combine our strength and fight together again. But the answer is always the same. Without Tula-sama, we cannot make a decision. Then, on that day, five huge Hollows appeared. It was obvious he couldn't fight them without the help of Shinigamis. When the Shinigamis showed up, it was _two whole hours_ after sensei had begun fighting. If they had recognized his power, his ideas... they would have come to help sooner. Sensei wouldn't have had to die. Can you understand, Kurosaki Ichigo? I _must_ prove the power of the Quincys before the eyes of the Shinigamis, no matter what. I know our ideals are totally opposite. If you think I'm mistaken, then stand there and watch. With my own power, I'll..."

"_When are you gonna shut up_?" Ichigo snapped, kicking the Quincy on the head.

"What are you doing?" Uryū shot up.

"It makes no sense!" Ichigo barked. "Basically, your sensei's hope _wasn't_ to make the Shinigamis recognize the Quincys' power, but to combine our powers and fight again, right? In that case," he grabbed the Quincy. "If you don't do that now, when the hell are you going to? To hell with _totally opposite._" both fighters took their places. "In a fight against a ton of enemies, back-to-back gets the job done better. That's it." he grinned, the two working together.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Uryū corrected. "If I didn't shoot, I would've been killed."

"That's just fine." Ichigo shrugged. "Kill or be killed. But alone, it'd be hard. So we've no choice. That's more than good enough for a reason to combine our strength. Only, I want to _defeat_ Hollows."

"Why?" Uryū asked.

"My mom..." Ichigo started. "Was killed by a Hollow. Is that the reason I want to defeat Hollows? If someone asked me that, of course my answer would be yes, but how should I say it? I don't want to create others like me. After my mom was killed, my pop and sisters suffered a lot. I feel like there's no need for any more of that. I don't want to see any more of that." he dispatched off two charging Hollows. "That's what I _feel_. I can't talk big about protecting everyone in the world or nothing like that, but I'm not so conservative to say it's good enough to protect only those I can hold in my arms either. I want to protect a _mountain_ of people. This duel you thought up is the way to put that mountain of people _in the crossfire_. Gimme a freaking break. But now isn't the time for saying that. We've got no choice but to team up. What do you have to say?"

"Man, oh man." Uryū sighed. "I was wondering when _you_ were going to shut up. But I understand completely. If we don't both survive this, we won't have each other to beat up."

"Hell yeah." Ichigo grinned, both teens taking on the Hollows on opposite sides.

"Kurosaki!" Uryū warned. "The sky... what is _that_?"

* * *

Near the park...

"That's..." Rukia gasped in horror.

* * *

In the park...

"It's huge." Ichigo noted as the Menos Grande crawled out of the Garganta.

"That bait..." Uryū muttered. "_Couldn't_ have caused _this_."

"Why're you still denying it?" Ichigo snapped.

"Damn!" both teens focused on the battle at hand when Ururu blasted several Hollows with her Senren Bakusatsu Taiho.

"Kurosaki." Urahara called, the smoke clearing to reveal the rest of his group. "We came to save you."

"Sandal-hat?" Ichigo gawked.

"We'll take the small fry." Urahara told the teens. "So Kurosaki, you can concentrate on fighting _him_. Go on." he prodded, pointing to the Menos Grande. "There's no time to be flapping your gums."

* * *

Near the park...

"It's a Menos." Hotaru realized as the Hollow emerged from the dimensional gap. "It's a gigantic Hollow said to be born when hundreds of Hollows pile atop each other and intermingle. But I've never seen one except in a textbook illustration."

"Menos Grande..." Tula breathed. "It's impossible for such a thing to come out. This is the Royal Special Affairs department's jurisdiction. That's not something a single Shinigami can fight."

* * *

In the park...

"How insanely huge." Uryū remarked.

"There's not point in trying to think how to fight a monster like that." Ichigo snorted. "Things like that, you just slice and dice and cut it down the best you can. There's nothing else to do."

"Wait, Kurosaki!" Uryū called, taking off after the charging Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Tula shouted, the three girls arriving. "Stop, it's too powerful for you. Urahara." she glared when Urahara stepped in. "Are you trying to get them both killed?"

"Hardly." Urahara assured his Goddess. "But still, please watch carefully. This fight is a necessary one. For you _and_ for him."

"Kurosaki!" Uryū warned, the Menos having kicked Ichigo to the ground. "I told you so." he readied his bow. "Damn." he cursed, his arrow bouncing off the Menos' face. "Kurosaki, can you stand?"

"Sure, I'm actually okay." Ichigo assured.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Uryū scolded. "How did you intend to beat it with that attack?"

"Well, I thought if I cut it away piece by piece from the feet down, the head would come down." Ichigo replied.

"That's like some kids' game!" Uryū snapped. "For god's sake... your brain must've been constructed unbelievably wrong. Now stand, let's form a plan and..." _ What's this..._ he was stunned to see his bow increase in size due to Ichigo's Spirit Power. _It's flowing into me. Is this the effect of Kurosaki's po_w_er?_

"But I mean, a plan..." Ichigo trailed.

"Kurosaki." Uryū barked.

"What's with that bow?" Ichigo gaped. "Why's it so huge?"

"Just listen." Uryū cut him off. "We might be able to beat that thing. Okay, now we can fight." he declared.

"You're stupid, aren't you?" Ichigo blinked, Uryū strapping his Zanpakutō to his head and has him hold it, while he readied his transformed spirit bow.

"What?" Uryū twitched. "Quit complaining. If you release your Spirit Power at full blast in this pose, I should be able to shoot an absurdly powerful arrow. Don't let your incredible Spirit Power ooze uselessly."

"Dude, don't, like, say 'ooze'." Ichigo blinked.

"Come on, control your Spirit Power and increase it to maximum output." Uryū requested.

"How?" Ichigo was confused.

"What?" Uryū exclaimed. "You can't? Then how have you fought Hollows up til now?"

"Spur of the moment?" Ichigo suggested.

"Spur of the moment..." Uryū echoed. "Of all the nonsensical..."

"I don't really know about that stuff." Ichigo retorted. "If my Spirit Power is really so badass, maybe it's _always_ on full blast."

"A Cero..." Tula's eyes widened as the Menos readied its attack. "That beast... it intends to fire a Cero _here_?"

"There really is no other choice." Uryū remarked. "Kurosaki, grab the sword once mo... Kurosaki!" he barked when Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakutō and charged towards the Menos. "What are you doing? What?" he was stunned when Ichigo blocked off the Cero blast with his blade. _What is this bizarre Spirit Power? Kurosaki's power is expanding? That's it._ He realized. _That _couldn't _be true. No matter how high one's Spirit Power, if they leave that tap on all the time, their Spirit Power should dry up right away. The fact he can't control his Spirit Power, means basically, he has too much of it. If you turn the tap and an unexpected amount of water comes out, most people will be startled and turn the water off. If he's like that too... if his usual abilities are in the off mode... and if by some impetus, it was wretched open..._

"It's almost time." Tula stated as Ichigo slashed at the Menos Grande with his increased Spirit Power, severely wounding it with a massive vertical cut, and causing it to scream out in pain

"The Menos..." Rukia was shocked to see the Menos pull back.

"Is leaving..." even Uryū was stunned.

"VICTORY!" Ichigo declared.

"He's incredible..." Uryū gawked.

"Hey..." Ichigo panted. "What? You could thank me, you know. I cleaned up your mess for you. I can't st..." he collapsed on the ground. "Wh..." he blinked when his Zanpakutō started deforming. "What's happening?"

"The Zanpakutō's shape is starting to deform." Uryū realized.

"Because he suddenly released his power." Tula added. "At this rate, his body won't last."

"I have to do something." Uryū decided. "That's it. What the..." he blinked when a bubble floated above the Shinigami, before dispelling to reveal the Lotus Lamp. The said Lamp then absorbed the Spiritual Power out-surge, redirecting it into the flower-shaped beam into the sky. _I'm sorry, sensei._ He mused, the Lotus Lamp's pink healing Spirit Power radiating out to heal both his and Ichigo's wounds. _I wanted to avoid seeing the truth by hating Shinigamis. I wanted to never see that it was I who couldn't save you. But today I've sensed Tula-sama's immense Spirit Power and realized... can I be forgiven? I am a weak student who could not give up his life for you. Can you ever forgive me..._ he sank to his knees as the Lotus Lamp returned to its mistress. "Grandfather?"

"How could I beat someone with that look on his face?" Ichigo snorted.

"Hotaru." Tula looked at the captain of the ANBU Division of Soul Society.

"Tula-sama." Hotaru knelt to receive her orders.

"Gather up your squad, I have a mission." Tula instructed. "I want you and your squad dispatched to Artifacts' Seals."

"But, isn't it too early...?" Hotaru blinked.

"Something is happening in Hueco Mundo, something big." Tula remarked, looking at the unblemished sky. "Big enough to not only rock Soul Society and the Human World, and also the Heavens and Underworld. We have to hurry, before Artemis sends her Angels. Otherwise, it would be too late."

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo makes an effort to befriend Uryū but is rebuffed. Rukia becomes conflicted with her attachment with humans. Rather than endanger Ichigo, she runs away to face the newly-arrived hunters from Soul Society. Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Kon's Great Plan

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Kon's Great Plan

* * *

The next morning...

"ICHIGO!" Kon wailed, wearing a pink nightgown with a flower attached to his ear .

"What the hell're you doing so early in the morning?" Ichigo yawned. "Did you have an _epiphany_ or something.

"SHUT UP!" Kon snapped. "Your sister did this. All she had to do was wash me, but _look_ at m..."

"It looks good on you." Ichigo kicked the plush bear to the ground. "Yuzu must've don't it 'cause she felt sorry for your dirty ass."

"Shut your trap!" Kon barked. "She put this friggn' earring on me." he pointed to the flower on his ear. It's _glued_, dammit! It won't friggn' come off."

"It's not good." Ichigo noted, having failed to tug the flower off. "Your ear would come off first. Whoa, it's this late already? I gotta hurry." he shot off to wake Rukia up.

_God dammit..._ Kon cursed, face-first on the ground. _How come I'm always the only one to get treated like this? Ain't I their comrade? Ain't I of equal status? In that case, I'm going on a journey. And I'm gonna find it. A person who will embrace me affectionately. A place where I truly belong._ That decided, the plush toy headed out on his own.

* * *

In school...

"Hey, Ishida hasn't come to school ye, has he?." Mizuiro noted, the boys having kept the sports equipment.

"I saw him yesterday." Asano replied. "He was mumbling to himself in Chuuou Park."

"Ishida..." Ochi-sensei blinked at the injured student who had entered the classroom during third period. "How did you get hurt like that?"

"I fell down the stairs." Uryū lied smoothly.

"Hm, that's fine." Ochi-sensei was skeptical, but accepted the reason anyway. "Go sit down. I'm going to continue the lecture."

"Don't think too much about it." Hasu whispered to her brother as Uryū took his seat.

"It's not your fault." Rukia agreed.

"I wasn't." Ichigo feigned ignorance. "Wounds like that aren't worth worrying about."

"Oh, who said '_don't worry_'?" Hasu smirked. "I said _don't think about it_."

* * *

At lunch...

"Ichigo!" Asano sang. "Let's eat lunch together."

"Sure, but can I invite someone else today?" Ichigo requested. "Ishida, let's eat lunch together."

"I refuse." Uryū objected.

"Come on, don't say that." Ichigo chided. "Hasu brought her Shogi board."

"I shall join you." Uryū's interest was perked.

"So what am I now?" Hasu joked, Shogi board in hand. "A thump card?"

"You look like hell?" Ichigo joked, seeing his twin's hair in a loose bun.

"Kagine-sensei decided to be funny." Hasu muttered.

* * *

On the rooftop...

"Ah, freedom!" Hasu pulled her loose bun out, letting her hair flow freely past her shoulders.

"Hey, Keigo." Ichigo voiced as Sano took his place. "Say something to entertain us. Do it or else." he threatened.

"Way to divert the attention, bro." Hasu remarked.

"Kurosaki, why did you invite me?" Uryū thought to ask. "Obligation because of my wounds? If so, it's misdirected, and to be honest, that kind of consideration is an imposition."

"Give me a break." Ichigo retorted. "I just felt like it. I didn't invite you 'cause I wanted to either."

Hasu sighed as her cellphone rang, "You two go sort this out yourselves. I'm taking the call."

"By the way, why are you up here?" Uryū wondered. "Shouldn't you be with the other girls?"

"Hello?" Hasu reminded. "Honshō Chizuru; as in open-closet lesbian? I'm not risking it."

"She only jumped you once." Ichigo stated.

"From the _third_ floor!" Hasu exclaimed, visibly shivering. "I don't have Tatsuki as a human shield like Orihime, aniki! Do you _want_ me committing sepaku? I don't swing that way! Yes?" she answered her phone. "Yuzu? Calm down!" she soothed the panicking girl. "Yes... ah, I see..." she smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, Yuzu. It's normal. Go to my room and open the clothes cabinet, it's in the lower shelf. Congrats bro." she told Ichigo after she hung up. "You and dad will be dealing with three PMS-ing females every month from now on." she smirked.

Ichigo blinked, twice, "You don't mean..."

"Yes," Hasu confirmed. "Karin and Yuzu just hit _that stage_."

"Crap." was the only thing Ichigo could say. "Pops and I are dead, aren't we?"

"Pretty much." Hasu grinned. "And it's time for your two least favorite words this weekend."

"AH!" Ichigo screamed and dashed off.

"Least favorite words?" Uryū blinked.

"'Lingerie shopping'." Hasu smirked. "Every time I or Yuzu mention that, he and dad freaks out."

"I just had to ask." Uryū muttered.

"By the way, Ishida," Hasu's smirk widened. "You still own me a game."

"You're on." Uryū returned her smirk in full and Hasu set up the chess board.

* * *

Under the tree...

_This feeling..._ Rukia mused. _This place is not where I should be._

* * *

After school, that evening...

"Ichigo." Rukia stopped Ichigo at the gates.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "A Hollow?"

"No, not that." Rukia replied. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, everything feels fine." Ichigo assured.

"I see, that's good." Rukia noted.

"Is another one like yesterday coming?" Ichigo inquired.

"Menos Grandes could hardly appear that often." Rukia replied.

"You're..." Ichigo started. "Acting kind of weird today. Did something happen?"

"Well..." Rukia looked away.

"Ichigo...!" a tattered Kon dashed towards the pair peering out. "I'm sorry!" he pounced onto Rukia. "I was wrong to run away from home! I get it now. With you _is_ the place where I really belong. Ichigo!"

"You ran away?" Ichigo deathpanned. "You... hey, I'm over here." he tugged the plush bear's tail.

"Since I ran away, the stormy seas of life crashed mercilessly down on me." Kon wailed. "I... I'll go back to your room."

"'Go back'..." Rukia echoed. "Huh?"

"What's _wrong_?" Ichigo inquired.

"No, I was just thinking that Kon's really become attached to you." Rukia answered.

"Just one more hassle." Ichigo shrugged. "But man, you're sure jacked up." he noted. "Your cotton's showing." he pulled the plush bear off Rukia.

"I'm surprised he isn't dead." Hasu remarked.

"No choice, let's have your boyfriend take a look." Ichigo teased, earning him a death glare from his twin.

* * *

In the Arts and Crafts room...

"Why _me_?" Uryū retorted.

"Ah, come on." Ichigo prodded, Rukia giving the Quincy the 'Puppy Dog' look. "You're good at this stuff, aren't you?"

"I refuse." Uryū went back to his work.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't have to answer." Uryū insisted.

"Stingy..." Ichigo muttered. "Oh, _that's_ it." he taunted. "You can't with your hands like that. Yeah, you can't, huh?"

"Insolence!" Uryū snapped. "These injuries are nothing. Give me that!" he pulled Kon off Hasu's hands. "See with your own eyes my myriad of godlike feats. These hands and I..." he set to work.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Rukia blinked.

"Who knows." Hasu sighed.

"Complete." Uryū declared.

"That's..." Ichigo gaped.

"Truly..." Rukia gawked.

"Who are _you_?" Ichigo looked at Kon, now with curly, blond hair and in a Marie Antoinette dress.

"He's powered up." Rukia muttered.

"Forget it, that's bad taste." Ichigo remarked.

"That's true." Hasu sighed. "You _do_ realize he's a guy, right?" she sighed, giving Uryū a wry look.

"Oops." Uryū smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kon exploded.

"In order to be able to respond to orders anytime, I keep emergency fabric ready." Uryū smirked. "By the way, this material..."

"He's _so_ going to kill him." Hasu predicted, shaking her head.

True to be told, Kon kicked the Quincy on the head, "I've my fill of you bastards." the plush beat snapped. "You treat me like..." he was cut off when the group vanished from sight.

* * *

At Urahara Shop...

"What's wrong, Yoruchi?" Urahara greeted his feline visitor. "Looks like it's going to rain." he put the two bottles of milk down.

"Don't give me that cheap acting, Kisuke." Yoruchi chided. "You know, don't you? _They_ are here."

* * *

In the Kurosaki household...

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo called. "Dinner time." he brought in a food tray. "What's with her?" he wondered, finding the room empty and a note on his desk. "She's out somewhere again."

* * *

Outside...

Rukia took off to the streets, just as two figures appeared in the night sky.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo faces off against the Soul Reaper Abarai Renji, who has come to capture Rukia. Renji triggers his initial release, gaining the advantage by releasing his Zanpakutō, and Ichigo finds himself overwhelmed fighting a fully trained Shinigami. Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Encounter, Abarai Renji!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: The Encounter, Abarai Renji!

* * *

_If I must eventually leave this place, then these things would be nothing more than shackles._ Rukia mused, running on the streets. _Sympathy, friendship, the feeling of closeness... such bothersome things... _None_ of these are even necessary emotions for a Shinigami. You're a _mess_, Kuchiki Rukia. I _have_ involved myself in this world for a bit too long after all._

"Yes!" Renji declared. "You _do_ get it." he added, on top of a lamppost. "Well," he drew his Zanpakutō. "To put it another way, since you stayed on this side too long, you basically got to live just a little longer, Rukia."

"Renji..." Rukia's eyes widened. "Abarai Renji?"

Renji merely leapt down and thrust his sword down to the ground, just barely missing Rukia and sending green light and sparks into the air between them. "You had a pursuer from Soul Society closing in behind you, and you were so _lost in thought_ that you didn't realize it until I _spoke_? I don't care if you _are_ in a faux body, in just these two or three months, you've gotten way too soft. Spit it out," he demanded. "Rukia. Where's the human who took your powers?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia retorted. "Just because I'm in a faux body doesn't mean my powers were taken. Furthermore, what makes you think the one who supposedly took them was a human?"

"He _is_ human." Renji insisted. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have that stupid human expression on your face. You're just another kid from Rukongai like me and still you were lucky enough to get taken in by the _Noble House of Kuchiki_. With all that money and effort spent on you, weren't you supposed to become one of the Shinigami elite? Eh? You're Kuchiki Rukia, damn it! There's _no _way it's right for you to wear that human expression! Ain't that right, Captain Kuchiki?"

Rukia turned to see her adopted brother behind her, "Byakuya... nii-sama..."

"Rukia..." Byakuya stated.

Renji attacked,slashes at Rukia with his sword. Rukia barely managed to stay on her feet, albeit with a large cut on her right cheek and with one hand on the ground holding her up. "'The transfer of Shinigami powers to a human' is a _felony_ you know?" he reminded. "Leaving the execution to us, instead of the Corrections Corps, was probably the Brass' version of kindness. Now, spill the location, Rukia. We're here to capture you and kill the guy who took your powers. Don't protect him. You realize it, don't you? You didn't dodge my first two attacks. I _let_ you dodge them. The next will kill you."

Rukia backed off slowly as Renji approached. She jumped to dodge Renji's next attack, this time, her arm injured.

"Well now..." Renji grinned at the fallen Rukia.

An energy arrow shot past him before he could make the finishing move.

"Two men with weapons attacking an unharmed girl." Uryū stepped out. "Not a very pleasant thing to see. I don't really like that sort of thing."

"You can see us." Renji started. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a classmate." Uryū replied. "One that hates Shinigamis, that is."

_Ishida?_ Rukia got to her feet. "Why are you here?"

"Just a coincidence." Uryū answered. "It's nothing for you to worry about. If you must know, I suddenly wanted to go to this 24-hours-a-day semester shop chain, Sunflower Sewing, and was simply walking around this neighborhood in the middle of the night."

_Whoa..._ Rukia sweatdropped at the excuse. _I didn't know he was mentally challenged._

"Well, I don't blame you for being surprised, but," Uryū shrugged.

"I'm asking a question over here." Renji cut in, slashing Uryū's bag into two. "I said, who the hell are you? Well, if you don't feel like answering, that's fine too. I'll just kill you first."

"Wait, Renji." Rukia called. "He's not part of th..."

"What are you talking about?" Uryū cut in. "I gave you my answer."

"I call that _not answering_." Renji snapped.

"I'm Ishida Uryū." Uryū reported. "I just thought even a Shinigami would at least want to know the _name_ of the man who defeated him."

"That's it." Renji's grin widened. "I'm gonna kill you."

Rukia gaped in horror when Renji took out the Quincy with relative ease.

"See, I told you so." Renji shrugged.

_He's strong..._ Rukia mused. _This bastard's improved his skills_ again_. I can't stop him or even move from this spot._

"Okay then," Renji started. "Guess I'll finish the job." he raised his blade. "Before you die, remember this well. 'Abarai Renji'. It's the name of the man who killed you."

"Wait!" Rukia tried to prevent Renji from finishing off the Quincy.

"Who the hell're you?" Renji demanded, barely managing to avoid collapsing along with the crumbling concrete.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo introduced himself, Urahara having used his walking stick to separate him from his mortal body. "The man who's going to take you down."

"Shinigami clothes?" Renji gaped. "What squad are you with? What the _hell_ is up with that _huge ass_ Zanpakutō?"

"What?" Ichigo deathpanned. "So this is big then, huh? I thought it was pretty big compared to Rukia's."

"The hugeness of one's Zanpakutō is the hugeness of their Spirit Power." Renji stated. "So that's it." he realized. "So, _you're_ the human who got his powers from Rukia." enraged, he lunged and attacked Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his sword to block the attacks and even attempts to land a blow himself. However, Renji jumped aside and, before Ichigo even realized it, slashed his shoulder.

"Don't..." Uryū pulled Rukia back.

"Ishida..." Rukia looked at the passed out Quincy.

"It's over." Renji declared. "You'll die and the powers will go back to Rukia. Then Rukia will die in Soul Society."

Ichigo cut off the elder Shinigami's ranting with a vertical slash.

"Sorry to interrupt you." Ichigo got to his feet. "But you were so wide open, my hand just moved on its own."

"You..." Renji hissed.

"You relaxed too much, Renji." Byakuya chided. "That child, 'Kurosaki Ichigo', I though I had seen his face before. The other day, we had a report from the Secret Mobile Corp, that he inflicted a sword wound on a Menos Grande and sent it back to Hueco Mundo."

"I can't take it." Renji burst out laughing. "The quality of the S.M.C's been sliding lately. This kid wounded a _Menos Grande_? I couldn't believe that story even if I _wanted_ to. Howl, Zabimaru!" he released his Zanpakutō's real form and attacked once again, landing another blow on Ichigo's left shoulder. As Renji pulled his blade back, each of the smaller blades jutting out from his sword slashed the wound even further. The blow was so strong that Ichigo's sword cluttered to the ground.

Rukia watched helplessly from the sidelines as Renji waved his sword to strike a stunned Ichigo.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo makes a comeback against Renji, overwhelming him. Just when Renji is about to fall, Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's brother, steps in and defeats Ichigo with overwhelming pace. Tula intervenes, stopping the fight. Overwhelmed by Tula's immense Spirit Power, Byakuya realizes who was before them and recognizing the Command Staff, acknowledges his Goddess. Tula declares there is a traitor among the Gotei 13 Captains and wants Byakuya to delay Rukia's execution for as long as possible, before allowing both Shinigamis to take Rukia back to Soul Society. Ichigo is saved by Urahara, who agrees to help him rescue Rukia, on the condition that he must train with Kisuke to regain his powers. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Ichigo Dies!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: Ichigo Dies!

* * *

"Sorry about that, kid." Renji remarked. "That's what they call the _power gap_. Alright kid, it's about time for me to leave. The air here doesn't suit me."

"Please run!" Rukia begged, dashing forth to stop Renji from finishing Ichigo off. "Run Ichigo!" she screamed.

At her cry, Ichigo grabbed his fallen blade.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Renji shook Rukia off. "I was just thinking what a drag it's be just finishing off someone who is almost dead anyway. What's wrong?" he taunted. "If you're not going, then I'll go first." _What's with this increase in Spirit Power?_ He wondered as Ichigo's Spirit Power flared.

With the Spirit Energy flare, Ichigo charged at Renji, jumping and slashing him along his left shoulder.

Surprised by this sudden burst in power, Renji turned to Ichigo who, with a suddenly enhanced speed, rushed at him again. This time, Renji blocked the attack but was still knocked back by Ichigo's blow and was sent flying into the air, the Shinigami receiving a cut right above his nose and blood trickled down his face.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo mocked. "Your movements have gotten hella slow all of a sudden."

_Shut the hell up._ Renji hissed. _You've gotten faster._ "You bastard." he got to his feet. "Howl, Zabimaru!" he swung his Zanpakutō out at Ichigo but Ichigo simply stepped to the side to dodge it the first two times, then deflected it back on Renji's third swing.

Now chasing after Renji, who had no options but to dodge, Ichigo had gained control of this fight. Renji was on his knees, astonished by Ichigo's continually rising Spirit Power, as Ichigo jumped into the air, coming down on Renji, swinging his Zanpakutō in a downward motion right for his head.

Ichigo landed on the ground and suddenly the blade of his Zanpakutō had been cut off. Realizing it could not have been Renji, he turned to Byakuya, confused of how he could have done anything from the distance he was standing. He then noticed the removed blade of his Zanpakutō in Byakuya's hand, as Byakuya casually dropped it to the ground.

Byakuya slowly raised his hand to the handle of his sheathed Zanpakutō as Ichigo readied for an attack. Suddenly Byakuya moved behind Ichigo, who never even had a chance to react. Suddenly, a wound appeared on Ichigo, and as he fell with no idea what had occurred, not even from what direction he was attacked from. Byakuya then appeared beside him, attacking once again with lightning fast speed, stabbing through Ichigo's back and piecing through the front of his body, before quickly sheathing his sword again. "Something wrong, Renji?" he inquired.

"No, sir." Renji replied. "You didn't need to step in for such a weakling, Captain. I could have finished him myself."

"Don't say that." Byakuya chided. "Even my skills will rust if I simply stand and watch all the time."

"Ichigo!" Rukia dashed towards the fallen Shinigami.

"Forget it!" Renji rushed to stop her when an immense Spirit Power stopped him in his tracks. "What kind of Spirit Power is this?" he stepped back in shock. "Impossible!" he gasped as Tula approached the battlefield. "I sense a very powerful Spirit Power from that girl. What the hell is going on?"

_That Spirit Power is..._ Byakuya's eyes widened. _It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of a Spirit Power. Not Rukia's, not Renji's... it's very strong. No, what I felt is beyond any other Spirit Power, like the Universe itself. Probably no one even among the Captains of the Gotei 13, have such a mighty Spirit Power. Could that girl be..._

"Impossible..." Renji was still rooted to the ground. "That girl has such power, yet her face doesn't show it. But, this Spirit Power... my body can't move... it's being bound by it."

_Could it be... that Staff... the Command Staff!_ Byakuya realized. "Tula-sama!"

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji blinked.

"Renji, enough." Byakuya rebuked. Approaching the revealed Goddess, he knelt before her, beckoning Renji to do the same. "Tula-sama, as Captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, I pledge myself and my squad to your command."

"Captain Kuchiki," Tula smiled. "Will you continue to fight by my side?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied. "The 6th Division of the Gotei 13, hereby renew its promise to your protection."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki." Tula gestured for both Shinigamis to rise. "Now, please listen carefully to what I have to say. Do you know what the Ōken is?" giving the two men a look, she answered her own question, "It is the key of the royal house that can open a gateway to the dimension where Reiō resides. One of the Gotei 13 Captains have found a way to replicate the Ōken by the use of the Hōgyoku and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls. That person aspired to stand in the heavens and end the unbearable vacancy on the world's throne as no one has stood on the top of the world. If that person is to succeed, the entire Universe will be destroyed. I know you have to take Rukia back to Soul Society for trial, and without a doubt, she will be convicted. But, grant me this," she looked at Byakuya. "Delay her execution for as long as possible. In time, I will return to Soul Society to claim my place and force the traitor out."

"I understand." Byakuya replied. "Renji, Rukia, let's go."

At that, Renji opened a Senkaimon and the trio entered the portal, and the door shut and faded away.

"A little late, aren't you?" Hasu reverted back, after healing Uryū as Urahara approached from the darkness and rain.

* * *

The next day...

Ichigo screamed, awaking to find Tessei on top of him on the futon.

"Owner!" Tessei called as Ichigo tried to push him off. "Kurosaki has awakened."

_What?_ Ichigo wondered, finally getting Tessei off and wincing at his injuries. _I'm not dead._

"Come now, that's not good for you, Kurosaki." Urahara chided. "Your wounds still haven't closed yet."

"Sandal-hat..." Ichigo blinked. "So, this is _your_ house."

"Exactly." Urahara beamed.

"You're the one who saved me?" Ichigo asked.

"Not the response I was expecting." Urahara noted.

"Oh yeah, Ishida was lying nearby too." Ichigo remembered. "Where is he? Is he here too?"

"No, he went home." Urahara replied. "While he did lose a lot of blood, his wounds weren't serious. So Lady Tula was able to heal most of his wounds on the spot."

"Only me?" Ichigo echoed after Urahara narrated what Uryū said. "What am I _supposed to do_? Rukia's gone back to Soul Society!"

"You really think there's no way?" Urahara wondered.

"Is there?" Ichigo blinked. "Tell me please!"

"Of course I'll tell you." Urahara assured. "But I have one condition. For ten days starting now, study fighting with me."

"You're telling me to train?" Ichigo echoed. "We ain't got time for that. We don't know _when_ Rukia'll be killed over there."

"You just don't get it." Urahara sighed. "I'm trying to tell you, the way you are now, you'll die there. You're weak. You gotta grow up. Soul Society customarily takes a one-month grace period before execution of death row prisoners. Tula-sama has pleaded for a time extension, by doing that, she has declared her decision to reclaim her throne. Starting now, ten days to bully you." he listed. "Seven days to open the gates to Soul Society. Then 13 days once we reach Soul Society. Plenty of time."

"In ten days, can I get stronger?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course." Urahara assured. "If you desire from the bottom of your heart to help Tula-sama reclaim her throne and to save Kuchiki. The power of love is stronger than steel. Leave your doubts and hesitation in the gutter. For ten days, can you handle a life-or-death situation with me?"

"You have to _ask?_" Ichigo retorted.

The episode ends with Ichigo posing in his Shinigami grab, Uryū standing beside him in his Quincy uniform, Orihime behind Ichigo and Sano behind Uryū. Tula stood in the middle, in her full glory, her golden hairpin, golden choker, golden armband in place and Spirit Power brimming.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo begins his training at the Urahara Shop, first battling the shop's girl assistant, Tsumugiya Ururu to regain control of his spirit body. As the training enters stage two, Ichigo's soul is cut from his body and thrown into a pit. He must regain his Shinigami powers in 72 hours, or risk becoming a Hollow. Meanwhile, Yoruichi Shihōin, a talking cat, offers to train Sado and Orihime to control and enhance their powers so they can join Ichigo to go to Soul Society and help Tula reclaim her throne and rescue Rukia. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami

* * *

In Soul Society...

"I haven't pissed anywhere." Rukia reminded, sitting in her cell.

"Them, why won't you touch your food?" Renji scolded.

"I am simply not hungry." Rukia argued. "_Lieutenant_."

"What, dammit!" Renji retorted. "You have a problem with me being a lieutenant?"

"No, not particularly." Rukia replied.

"Damn you..." Renji cursed. "I'll kill you. Come out of there, god dammit!"

"Say, Renji." Rukia voiced. "Am I really going to die?"

"Of course." Renji replied. "You'll get the death penalty, instant execution."

"I see..." Rukia noted. "You're probably right."

"Come on, don't be stupid." Renji consoled. "Obviously, I'm joking."

"Which is it, you fool?" Rukia chided.

"Who's the fool?" Renji scolded. "You're the one acting weird and getting me to worry. Captain Kuchiki's probably applying for a sentence reduction for you right this minute."

"I wonder about that." Rukia mused.

"What are you?" Renji snapped. "Stupid? He's your brother. No way he'll let his younger sister die right before his eyes."

"No." Rukia correct. "He will kill me."

* * *

In Urahara Shop...

"Just shut up." Ichigo chided, Urahara having shouted in his place. "You don't have to shout for me. I'm surprised enough anyway."

"Okie-dokie then." Urahara grinned.

"Let's get on with it already." Ichigo insisted. "This study-group or whatever."

"Alright, as you wish." Urahara relented and forced Ichigo's spirit out with his walking stick.

"Damnit!" Ichigo flew out of his body. "What'd you do that all of the sudden for?"

"It's hard to breath in soul form, isn't it?" Urahara asked. "Right now, your 'Soul Sleep', the source of Spirit Power, and it's booster, your 'Chain Link', are destroyed. In other words, you're a normal human soul with no Spirit Power. We can't even begin until the Spirit Power you've lost is restored."

"Then what do I have to do?" Ichigo demanded.

"Yes, well, rather than explaining, I guess we'll just go ahead." Urahara remarked. "Hey! You ready?" he called.

"I'm looking forward to working with you." Ururu replied.

"Lesson One," Urahara started. "Fight with her, if you would. The rules are simple. When one or the other can no longer move, you've cleared lesson one. Please, knock her out."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ichigo snapped. "You telling me to hit such a little kid?"

"I think it'll actually be quite difficult." Urahara noted.

"No, I couldn't." Ichigo was skeptical when Ururu charged towards him, gloved hand outstretched. There is a large explosion as she landed her punch.

"See, I told you." Urahara shrugged.

"That bastard ain't coming out, huh?" Jinta wondered.

"Did he die?" Tessei mused.

"I wonder." Urahara noted.

"Oh, there he is." Jinta remarked as Ichigo rolled out of the smoke.

"This is fucked up." Ichigo grabbed the safety gear Ururu tossed to him beforehand. "The hell was that? If that hit it, it'd be instant death."

"Behind, behind." Urahara warned as Ururu closed in.

"Oh crap." Ichigo readied to defend himself. "Alright, bring it on." _Wait..._ he realized, dodging each and every of Ururu's punches. _If I can keep running, that mean I can match her speed. In that case..._ he skidded to a stop. "Come on." he dodged Ururu's punch and went on the offensive. He ended up scratching her face, however, which made Ururu mad; she kicked him so hard that he flew into a bunch of rocks. When the dust settled, Urahara was holding her leg, and Tessei had caught Ichigo.

"Congrats." Urahara stated. "Lesson one: clear. By the way, is it still hard to breathe?"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked. "Now that you mention it..."

"Basically, that means you've succeeded in restoring your Spirit Power." Urahara pointed out. "Well then, since you've restored your Spirit Power beautifully, what do you say we celebrate your passing? Let's just..."

Tessei cut in, severing Ichigo's 'Chain of Fate' with an axe.

"Go to Lesson Two." Urahara finished.

* * *

Up top...

"Lesson?" Orihime echoed.

"Are you willing to take it?" Yoruichi inquired.

"But..." Orihime started. "This is so sudden."

"More like..." Sado added. "The real issue is... a cat is..."

"Is what..." Orihime blinked.

"Ichigo's begun preparations to go to Soul Society." Yoruichi stated. "If you two also want to make use of the power you've awakened, then you must take my lessons. And whether or not you go there, can come later."

"I will go." Sado made his decision.

"I... well..." Orihime voiced.

"I won't force you." Yoruichi stated. "But Lady Tula has decided to return to Soul Society to reclaim her throne."

* * *

Below a waterfall...

"Oh, there he is." Orihime sounded. "Ishida!" she waved.

"Inoue!" Uryū blinked. "Sado. How did you two find this place?"

"We had Yoruichi follow the spirit aura of your house." Orihime replied.

"Yoruichi?" Uryū echoed.

"What are you doing?" Orihime inquired.

"He's training." Yoruichi supplied. "What are you looking at?" she asked as the Quincy looked around. "I'm here, over here." she gestured. "I'm Yoruichi."

"A cat is...!" Uryū exclaimed in shock.

"What?" Yoruichi deathpanned. "Just because a cat is speaking, there's no reason to lost it, boy."

"That's right, Ishida." Orihime agreed. "It's no big deal."

"Men are such utterly unadaptable creatures, aren't they?" Yoruichi joked.

"Ah, excuse me." Uryū composed himself. "Now, just why is it you're here?"

"Actually..." Orihime started.

"Kurosaki's going to Soul Society?" Uryū echoed after Orihime informed him.

"Apparently, he's going to save Kuchiki." Orihime added. "I thought we should at least tell you, Ishida."

"Unfortunately, it has nothing to do with me." Uryū stated.

"Kuchiki's life is in danger, you know." Orihime implored.

"As a Quincy, I cannot forgive myself for losing to Shinigamis." Uryū reminded. "_That_ is why I train. I don't care about Kuchiki."

"I see." Orihime relented. "I guess you're working hard doing your thing. I'm going to carefully consider it again." she stood up. "It's certain that something's changing in me, and I'm scared, but I know I want to find out what it is. See you, Ishida." she and Sado bade the Quincy farewell.

"The Sanrei Glove..." Yoruichi started before leaving. "You _do_ know that it was a present from Tula-sama to her koibito, right? Then, you should know what to do." with that, she pounced off.

"I'm sorry, Inoue." Uryū muttered. "But I cannot let anyone see this training. Grant me strength, sensei." he opened the Sanrei Glove box. "To allow me to protect her determined heart."

* * *

In Urahara Shop...

"I'm dying." Ichigo choked.

"Precisely." Urahara declared. "Now that your 'Chain of Fate' has been cut, you can no longer return to your body. You have only to die. And one more thing, the chain will begin to erode from where it was cut. If it reaches your chest, you will become a Hollow and it's _The End_. If you don't want to become a Hollow, you must become a Shinigami. If you can at lease clear Lesson Two, you will be able to regain your Shinigami powers once again. Well, you're free to choose either, though."

"Ain't it obvious?" Ichigo smirked.

"Okay." Urahara grinned. "Then here we go. GO!" at his command, a hole opened underneath Ichigo and Tessei's feet, causing them both to fall into the hole.

"Were you surprised by my feint?" Urahara chuckled.

"Ow..." Ichigo finally hit the bottom. "The hell's this?" he was shocked to find himself bound.

"Way of Binding, No. 99." Tessei chanted. "Forgive this arrogance, but until this lesson is over, I have forbade the use of your arms."

"Damn!" Ichigo crawled up. "You bastard!"

"Kurosaki!" Urahara shouted from above. "Please climb up here in that condition. That is the current lesson. It's name is 'Shattered Shaft'."

"You dumbass!" Ichigo barked. "I _can't_ do that."

"It doesn't look like you have the time to debate whether you can or not." Urahara reminded as the Encroachment started. "At the bottom of the 'Shatter Shaft', erosion takes seventy-two hours to complete. That's three days. By that time, become a Shinigami and climb up here, if you please. Otherwise, we will have to put an end to you."

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, in Soul Society, Rukia's sentence is moved up and she only has 25 days left. In the pit, Ichigo battles through the agony of the process of becoming a Hollow. His transformation is almost complete as he enters his own mind, coming face to face with his inner spirit, Zangetsu, who helps him unleash the Shinigami powers he was born with. In a powerful display, Ichigo emerges from the pit with his Shinigami uniform on, wearing the mask of a hollow. Breaking the mask off, Ichigo enters the next stage of his training: fighting Urahara. Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Ichigo Becomes a Hollow!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 12: Ichigo Becomes a Hollow!

* * *

In Soul Society...

"What did you just say" Renji gasped. "Captain Kuchiki, what is..."

"You heard me." Byakuya stated. "Do not make me repeat myself again and again. The Class One felon, Kuchiki Rukia, shall be confined on death row, and twenty-five days from now, shall be put to death in the Central Court. That is Soul Society's final decision. This shall be the last time you and I shall speak. Rukia, the next time we meet shall be on the execution platform."

* * *

On Earth, in the pit...

"Lesson Two: Shattered Shaft." Tessei declared.

"You son of a bitch." Ichigo glared at Urahara. "You trying to kill me?"

"Yes, the moment you give up." Urahara confirmed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"This is totally hopeless." Yoruichi sweatdropped as she tried to get Orihime and Sado to activate their powers. "At this rate, I'll never be able to send you to Soul Society."

"What?" Orihime blinked. "Come on..."

"Don't 'Come on' me." Yoruichi chided. "If you don't gain the ability to manifest your powers at will, then even if you go to Soul Society, you'll die like a dog. It's not difficult to do. Just remember the first time and follow that."

"That's easy to say, but..." Orihime voiced. "Back then, I was just frantic."

"What were you frantic about?" Yoruichi pressed. "When a person takes up arms, they are trying to protect something. It may be their own life, their status, their honor, someone they love, something they believe in. Be it good or bad, there's no difference in their desire to protect. Recall what you want to protect that day."

"I..." Orihime trailed. "Back then... I was just frantically..."

"It sparkled." Sado blinked.

"Really?" Orihime beamed and the Shun Shun Rikka manifested. "You guys!" she beamed.

"You called?"Shun'ō smiled. "When you're in need, don't hesitate to call us."

"Exactly _where_ in this situation are our powers needed?" Tsubaki fumed.

"What did you do that for?" Shun'ō complained.

"I'm sorry." Orihime apologized. "I was remembering some things and I just... ow!" she cried when Tsubaki kicked her on the head.

"Don't frigging call us when you're not in a pinch!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Well done." Yoruichi remarked. "Although it looks like next she needs to practice on how to train her power. Well then," she turned to Sado. "How about you? For what reason do you want to go to Soul Society?"

* * *

In the pit...

Ichigo's numerous attempts to escape the pit ended in failure. Jinta and Ururu, who were watching decide to torture him by spitting on him from the top of the pit. As time passes, Ichigo's chain finally began the Hollowfication process, causing Ichigo to start changing.

* * *

Up top...

"Beginning rescue measures." Ururu readied.

"Hold it." Urahara stopped her. "Look closely at him. Normally, when a Plus descends into a Hollow, first the spirit form shatters, and reconstitutes into a different form. But he's totally out of sequence. The mask is being born first, while his body is still a Plus. This is a sign of his resistance. There is a possibility that he will return to being a Shinigami. Let's watch what happens a little longer, until he really becomes a Hollow. Just a tiny bit longer."

* * *

In Ichigo's mind...

"Can you hear me, Ichigo?" Zangetsu droned, the pain having drawn Ichigo into his mindscape. "Over here." he caught Ichigo's attention.

"Who are you?" Ichigo inquired.

"'Who'?" Zangetsu echoed. "What are you talking about? I see. So I still haven't reached you. Don't worry, a Shinigami is he who controls death. He rules over a great many spirits. Remember. The Shinigami powers destroyed by Kuchiki Byakuya were only the Shinigami powers given to you by Kuchiki Rukia. Of course they were. They were all he set his aim on. Because he though the matter would end if he eliminated only those. He was careless. He failed to see that you have your own Shinigami powers."

"My own Shinigami powers?" Ichigo echoed.

"That's right." Zangetsu replied. "Your powers, which begun to awaken because of Kuchiki Rukia's powers, hid themselves in the depths of your soul the instant before Kuchiki Byakuya's attack. Now, find them!" he ordered. "If there were any time you could seek out your hidden Shinigami powers, it is only now that this world has begun to crumble. Among the countless boxes now falling, your Shinigami powers are hidden in just one. Find that _one_. There is no time. If you don't find it before the world completely crumbles, then you will become a Hollow."

A hole opened underneath Ichigo's feet and he fell into the water. Recalling Uryū's words, he grabbed the red 'Spirit Thread' before him and opened the box, revealing a Zanpakutō within.

"You did well to find me." Zangetsu appeared behind his wielder. "I hope that _next time_, my name will reach your ears. What are you doing?" he barked. "It's crumbling! Pull me out already!"

* * *

In the pit...

Ichigo's mask fully manifested.

"It's at the limit, Manager." Tessei readied another binding spell. "Switching to suppression style! Way of Binding No. 99, type 2: Bankin! First song, Shiryuu! Second song, Hyakurensan! Final song, Bankin Taihou! This is the end!"

Ichigo shattered his restraints and the Kidō whilst a massive explosion of Spirit Power shot out from the pit. Ichigo landed back up top with a Hollow mask and a Shinigami shihakusho.

"Shinigami clothes and a mask?" Jinta gasped. "Is he a Hollow? A Shinigami? Don't take us lightly." he and Ururu fell into defensive poses when Ichigo reached back to take his blade.

Holding the hilt in reverse, Ichigo smashed the mask.

"He didn't become a Hollow." Jinta was stunned when Ichigo pulled the mask off.

"Congrats." Urahara applauded. "You've returned to being a Shinigami right on time. Superb! Lesson two, clear!"

"Shut your trap!" Ichigo deathpanned.

"Well, that's perfect." Urahara was unfazed by the pending threat. "Let's use that energy and go straight to lesson three. Lesson three has no time limit. Knock off my hat with your Zanpakutō and it's clear. Impressive." he noted, Ichigo's initial strike almost hitting its mark. "Such an attack with only a broken Zanpakutō. Yes, well..." he drew out Benihime.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, while fighting Urahara, Ichigo learns the name of his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. Upon learning the name, the sword transforms into a much more powerful version and he unleashes an energy blast which knocks off Urahara's hat, completing the third stage in his training. Orihime and Chad, meanwhile, finish their training with Yoruichi. The entire group, including Uryū, who has been training alone, set out for Soul Society using a gate Yoruichi and Urahara made. Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Ichimaru Gin's Shadow

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Ichimaru Gin's Shadow

* * *

In Soul Society...

"Pretty calm back there." Ichimaru Gin remarked. "6th Squad Captain. Exemplary, exemplary. So calm even though your sister's gonna die. That's 6th Squad Captain for you. A shining example of a Shinigami."

"Don't be ridiculous." Zaraki Kenpachi snorted. "The only Shinigamis scared of dying are pretty much just you and the 9th Squad Captain."

"What?" Ichimaru blinked. "Really?"

"Two Squad Captains appearing _without_ their adjutants." Byakuya remarked. "What do you want with me?"

"That ain't nice." Ichimaru chided. "We heard your sister's gonna be executed, so we were worried you might be depressed."

"It has nothing to do with you gentlemen." Byakuya stated.

"There's no way you'd be depressed, right?" Zaraki commented. "For nobles, criminals are obstacles, after all. What do you say? While I am being considerate, want me to go to that criminal and lop off her head for you before the execution?"

"I didn't know, one can cut off ahead with just your skills?" Byakuya inquired.

"Want me to try it on you?" Zaraki challenged.

"You want me to let you try it?" Byakuya remarked.

"Give him a break, 6th Squad Captain." Ichimaru apologized, having used Kidō to drag Zaraki off. "I at least, didn't mean to make you mad. Well then, say hi to your sister for me."

* * *

On Earth...

"Pretty good for a skinny sword." Ichigo remarked, having dodged Urahara's attack.

_Wait, ain't Zanpakutō the only things that can cut Shinigamis or Hollows?_ Ichigo wondered, fleeing from Urahara.

"You let your guard down." Urahara removed Ichigo's mask. "You're totally naïve. Awaken, Benihime."

_Zanpakutō's name?_ Ichigo gaped.

"Yes." Urahara confirmed. "Zanpakutōs each have their own name. And this is her name. Let's go, Benihime. I'll praise you for not running and stopping my blade with your broken sword." he added, cornering Ichigo. "But Benihime isn't so sweet that you can block her completely with that broken sword." that said, he sliced through the broken blade, right to the hilt.

"What are you doing?" Zangetsu demanded as Ichigo started running away from the attacking Urahara. "Why do you run, Ichigo? You still have not called me. Face forward, Ichigo. You should be able to hear it now. That which blocks your ears is worthless fear. The enemy is one, you are one. What is there to fear? Cast off your fear. Look forward. Go forward. Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. Shout, my name is..."

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo hollered, his blade transforming into a sword with no hilt nor guard. "I'm sorry, Urahara." he noted. "Please be sure to dodge. I probably can't hold back."

"Call out, Benihime!" Urahara countered, just as Ichigo released his attack, the force blowing Urahara's hat off, but no before Urahara pulled out hos 'Blood Mist Shield'. "Oh man, my hat's ruined." he dusted his hat. "But, I didn't expect this much from just one swing." he admitted. "Lesson three, clear."

* * *

Up top...

"Alright, it's complete." Uryū declared. "Thank you so much, sensei." he withdrew the Sanrei Glove.

* * *

Time passes, in front of Urahara Shop...

"Oh, Kurosaki." Urahara greeted the newcomer. "You're right on time."

"Sado?" Ichigo blinked.

"I'm going too." Sado insisted.

"What?" Uryū chided. "They didn't tell you?"

"Ishida?" Ichigo gaped at the Quincy.

"I can't let it end with me losing to those Shinigamis." Uryū promised. "I'll go too."

"Now, we're all here." Orihime added. "Pleased to be working with you."

"What is all this?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He's pretty slow, isn't he, Yoruichi?" Tula joked.

"Indeed." Yoruichi replied. "Boy, you can't say you haven't noticed the bubbling of powers among these individuals."

"Yoruichi is right." Hotaru stated, in her Shinigami grab. "While you were training to regain your Shinigami powers, they were each training on their own, as well."

"A..." Ichigo stated. "A cat talked!"

"It's not a cat." Tula chided, picking up the feline. "It's Yoruichi."

"Men," Hotaru muttered. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Speaking from personal experience, Hotaru?" Tula joked.

"Okay, enough of that." Urahara cut in before the flushing Hotaru could retort. "So, let's just go inside first."

* * *

In the basement...

"Okay, your attention again." Urahara called for attention. "Now, here we go. Alright, this is the gate that leads to Soul Society." he opened the Senkaimon. "It's called the Senkai Gate, and it means 'realm-penetrating'. Ready? Please listen very closely. But first..." he forced Ichigo's Shinigami form out. "Let's continue. This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate. However, the amount of time we can open this gate and stay connected to Soul Society is at most four minutes. This is an unreasonable endeavor to begin with, the most we can stretch it is four minutes. If you can't reach the other side in that time, you will be permanently imprisoned in the space between Soul Society and the Living World."

"What shall we do?" Orihime wondered.

"Go forward." Tula replied. "The will to go forward. Yoruichi, can I count on you?"

"Of course." Yoruichi leapt off her arms. "I will be your guide."

"Quit your sleep-talking." Ichigo retorted. "That's the reason we gathered here."

"You understand, don't you, boy?" Yoruichi reminded. "If you lose, you'll never be able to return here."

"All I have to do is win, right?" Ichigo snapped.

"Exactly." Yoruichi noted as Urahara and Tessei activated the gate.

"Here it goes!" Urahara declared, the gate's power flaring, bringing the group into the portal.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the first chapter of the next arc, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryū, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado, Tula, Hotaru and Shihōin Yoruichi cross over into Soul Society using the gate. They arrive in Rukongai, where normal spirits reside. Ichigo quickly finds himself in a battle with the gate watcher Jidanbō when he carelessly tries to enter Soul Society, where the Shinigamis reside. Thanks to Urahara's training, Ichigo easily defeats Jidanbō, but when Jidanbō opens the gate, Ichigo encounters the third division captain, Ichimaru Gin. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
